Minha Amada Imortal
by Nat King
Summary: Sasuke POV - Minha vida nem sempre foi um mar de rosas, mas alguns anos antes, virou um mar de lama... Porém nada de tristeza, pois a vida me recopensou e muito. /Último capítulo no ar \o/
1. Introdução

**Minha amada imortal...**

_**De um dia para o outro, minha vida ficou de ponta cabeça**_

_- Você é um cretino! Um estúpido que não mede as conseqüências! Faz idéia de como ela sofre agora?!_

_**...surpresas não bem-vindas...**_

_**-**__ Quem é a estranha?_

_- Ela é sua irmã_

_- O quê?!_

_**... Erros graves e sem tamanho...**_

_**-**__"Teste de gravidez: positivo?!"_

_**...que talvez nunca fossem perdoados...**_

_- É melhor que se afaste dela, para o bem de todos..._

_**... mas, em tantos acontecimentos catastróficos, eu consegui sorrir. Ganhei de cúmplice minha própria irmã...**_

_- Pode contar comigo porco-espinho!_

_**... e ela encontrou em mim, um amigo, talvez o único na sua vida...**_

_- Eu não quero amá-lo... Eu não posso amá-lo!_

_- Mas por quê não?_

_-..._

_**...mesmo depois de tantas dificuldades...**_

_- Você não é meu filho. Nunca mais se dirija a mim dessa maneira_

_**...corações desmoronando...**_

_- Por quê não pode amar Gaara?_

_- Porque o amor não duraria..._

_**... incluindo o meu...**_

_- Por favor Hinata, me perdoe!_

_**Acho que a história teve um final feliz...**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Mais uma FIC estranha de minha autoria \o**_

_**Posts em breve ;DD**_


	2. Uma confusão sem tamanho

**Minha amada imortal**

Narração

"Pensamentos"

Dedicada a quem ler n.n

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 1: uma confusão sem tamanho**

A única coisa que eu me lembro daquele dia são acontecimento os quais odiaria passar novamente. Primeiro, seu grito de pânico, segundo, pessoas se debatendo contra alguma coisa que eu fui descobrir mais tarde que era uma porta e, terceiro, suas lágrimas. Do resto, nada. Nem de como eu havia parado naquele quarto - o seu quarto - e nem de como isso poderia ter acontecido. Outra coisa a qual não esqueço é da forte dor que senti no maxilar que me deixou, tenho certeza, desacordado.

Quando acordei – ainda sentindo a dor no maxilar – me deparei deitado numa maca da enfermaria da faculdade. Será que eu tinha passado mal na festa? Essa era a única hipótese que passou por minha mente. Jamais imaginaria que alguém sensata como sempre fui – e nem um pouco modesta, vamos admitir – faria algo daquele tipo. Mas eu fiz. Lembro-me da diretora e dona da faculdade se aproximando da maca com um olhar sério e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Ela me fitava interrogativa. Minha boca se abriu e se fechou como se alguém tivesse cortado minha língua, impedindo-me de perguntar o que eu fazia ali. Ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado na maca. Sentei na mesma. Ficamos nos encarando por longos minutos. Eu não abriria a minha boca para dizer qualquer "A" enquanto ela não falasse. E foi exatamente o que ela fez:

- Por que fez isso Sasuke? – perguntava confusa.

Por que eu fiz o quê? Por que eu bebi cerveja na festa? Ora, mas isso todo mundo fazia! Então por que ela me fazia aquele tipo de pergunta? Achei estranho de imediato, afinal. Último ano de faculdade, nós podíamos ultrapassar um pouco a norma da escola que nem mesmo ela se importava. Essa mudança repentina me deixou mais confuso do que ela. Ela abaixou os olhos para um envelope que segurava com tanta força que estava o amassando pela metade. O envelope estava lacrado. Ela suspirou e abriu o mesmo, com um incrível pesar na atitude. Tirou o papel e o leu, fechando os olhos com força, como se tivesse lido a pior coisa de sua vida. E de fato, tinha. Estendeu-me o documento que eu peguei sem nenhum receio ou medo e me pus a ler. Nele estava escrito "Teste de sangue". Só naquela hora eu vi um algodão preso a uma fita, em cima da minha veia do braço esquerdo. Voltei novamente meus olhos para o papel. Não entendia nada que estava escrito ali, apenas uma palavra eu entendi perfeitamente: "esctasy" .

Agora sim estava formado o nó na minha cabeça. Olhei para Tsunade interrogativo, enquanto eu sentia o efeito da droga em mim, se é que eu teria a ingerido. Sentia muitas dores pelo corpo todo, minha boca estava seca, precisava de água, o calor era insuportável. Mas a diretora da faculdade continuou me olhando aborrecida. E eu queria entender o mais rápido possível, como aquilo tinha acontecido. Antes que pudesse perguntar, ela me respondeu:

- O ecstasy, encontrado no seu sangue, foi também encontrado nos pertences de Itachi. Você sabia de alguma coisa? – ela perguntava ainda me fitando profundamente

- Não! Eu não sabia! – e me coloquei a pensar em Itachi. Na noite anterior, ele havia me oferecido um copo de cerveja e eu só aceitei porque não tinha tirado dinheiro do banco para comprar uma. Será mesmo que ele havia me drogado? Olhei assustado para Tsunade e, assim como anteriormente, ela me respondeu

- Um dos seus amigos, encontrou o copo que você recebeu de seu irmão ontem e encontramos resíduos da droga. Você, por algum acaso, notou algo de estranho nele ontem?

- Não... Ele só me ofereceu o copo dizendo que queria "fazer as pazes" e eu... – comecei a repensar melhor na atitude estranha de meu irmão e no sorriso falso que ele me dera. Só então eu entendi – Aquele desgraçado me drogou! – gritei furioso

- Tudo indica que sim...

- Como? – perguntei não entendo a frase que ela me dissera

- Ele foi levado numa delegacia e confessou que havia colocado mesmo o ecstasy na sua bebida

Nessa hora, fechei os punhos com tamanha força que senti minhas unhas cortando a palma de minha mão. Afinal, com quê propósito ele faria aquilo comigo? Não tinha sentido! Nunca teve! Mas, conhecendo o Itachi como conheci, sei bem que ele não precisa de um motivo para fazer alguma besteira. Aquilo só podia ter sido influência dos amigos estranhos que ele tinha em sua gangue, afinal, meu irmão não é tão esperto assim para pensar em tal ato...

Mas algo ainda martelava em minha cabeça: por que Tsunade ainda me olhava aflita daquela maneira se sabia que eu não tinha feito nada de errado? Acontece que eu tinha sim, feito algo de errado, feito algo _muito_ errado. Se alguém tivesse dito apenas que eu tinha feito algo muito errado, eu imaginaria coisas do tipo, dar uma surra em alguém, bater num guarda de trânsito, dirigir alcoolizado... Mas algo daquele nível, jamais... As palavras de Tsunade não quiseram entrar em minha mente quando ela disse:

- Você fez algo que... – ela não conseguia encontrar as palavras – Vão deixar marcas muito profundas...

Naquela hora eu pensei que tinha matado alguém. O medo – medo sim – era tanto que eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. Mas se quisesse entender o que realmente tinha feito, era necessário arriscar e perguntar:

- O que aconteceu?

Ela me olhou séria, respirou fundo como se quisesse arrancar coragem de algum lugar que ela nem sabia qual era. Firmou as mãos em seu colo para que não tremessem mais. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes como se as palavras fossem sair a qualquer momento, mas não saíram. Ela fechou os olhos com força e, com os mesmos ainda fechados, ela disse:

- Sasuke... Você... Violentou uma garota.

Ok. Seria muito melhor ter matado alguém do que ter de ouvir aquilo. Eu tinha feito o quê?! Não conseguia aceitar, aquilo não fazia parte da minha índole... Como eu pude ter cometido uma atrocidade dessas?! Minha mente gritava altas e sonoras perguntas confusas sobre isso, queria uma resposta, _eu_ queria uma resposta! Mas, finalmente ao fitar a diretora da faculdade, da minha boca apenas saiu à pergunta:

- Quem... Quem foi?

- Hyuuga Hinata – alguém entrou escancarando a porta - Você é um cretino! Um estúpido que não mede as conseqüências! Faz idéia de como ela sofre agora?! – gritou Naruto vindo em minha direção com o punho fechado, pronto para me acertar mais um murro no maxilar. Não consegui reagir, talvez eu quisesse mesmo receber aquele soco, eu merecia... Mas Tsunade interveio por mim, empurrando o furioso loiro para fora dali. Comprei naquele dia, uma briga que não era minha...

Tsunade voltou-se novamente para a minha imagem confusa e perplexa sentada em cima da maca. Ela sabia que eu estava em estado de choque. Mas também, quem não estaria depois disso? A vontade que eu tinha era de cavar um buraco entrar dentro e nunca mais sair. Ou então, a mais fácil das hipóteses: pegar um revólver, levar a ponta do cano na direção da minha têmpora e puxar o gatilho sem pensar duas vezes. Minhas tentativas de suicido foram atrapalhadas por Tsunade:

- O que pensa fazer a respeito?

- Me matar – respondi – Não, seria fácil demais... – olhei finalmente para ela, meus olhos estavam lacrimejando, tenho certeza até hoje que estavam... Naquela época eu já te amava... – E como ela está?

- Muito abalada... – disse se sentando ao meu lado – Não quer falar com ninguém, não come, só chora trancada no quarto... – ela suspirou – Sasuke... – olhei para ela – Hinata não te perdoará tão rápido... Talvez isso nunca ocorra. O que você fez foi... Foi... – mais uma vez ela tinha perdido as palavras

- Monstruoso – eu mesmo terminei sua frase – Estou com nojo de mim mesmo – disse com ódio, de mim, logicamente – Como é que eu fui acreditar no Itachi?! – elevei meu tom de voz, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Ah! Eu me odeio! Odeio!

- De nada adianta ficar se odiando Sasuke, você não teve culpa

- Claro que tive! Uma coisa que não é recomendável a nenhuma pessoa normal é dar ouvidos ao Itachi! E eu, conhecendo-o como conheço, fiz exatamente isso!

Levantei-me e, tudo o que tinha em cima da mesa da enfermaria, foi parar no chão. A vontade que tinha era de quebrar tudo. Mas não consegui. Depois de extravasar minha raiva nos medicamentos tacados contra a parede branca, eu caí de joelhos no chão e grossas lágrimas correram meu rosto. Foi a primeira vez que eu chorei com algum sentimento em toda a minha vida... O que eu não sabia, era que as minhas preocupações não acabavam por ali...

- Sasuke, quero que venha comigo – disse Tsunade

- Para onde? – perguntei sem encará-la

- Você tem que conhecer uma pessoa

Eu já imaginava que essa pessoa fosse algum policial, juiz de alguma vara criminal, advogado dos Hyuuga... Sem nada perguntar, me levantei do chão e a segui, de cabeça abaixada. Quando a porta foi aberta, alguns curiosos caíram no chão, pois os ouvidos estavam grudados na mesma. Assim que viram a cara furiosa da diretora, saíram correndo. Alguns jovens, ainda com roupa de festa me olhavam, alguns, assustados, outros com repulsa e até mesmo nojo. Me senti o pior dos vermes. Os estudantes começaram a gritar frases de todos os tipos, me tacavam bolinhas de papel, latas de cerveja, frutas e o que achavam pela frente. Tsunade gritou com todos e ordenou que fossem para seus dormitórios, coisa a qual fizeram ainda em meio a xingos voltados para mim.

Subimos as escadas para o segundo piso onde ficava a sala da diretoria e supervisão. Continuamos a andar nos corredores que ecoavam o barulho do salto agulha de Tsunade no piso. No fim do corredor, uma porta de vidro escrito _" Diretoria – Tsunade"_. Ela abriu a porta e eu entrei na frente, me deparando com uma figura um tanto... Assustadora.

A garota tinha os cabelos cortados de forma desordenada, como se tivesse o cortado com uma navalha. Era de um tom tão escuro quanto os olhos que não me encaravam de forma alguma. Usava uma meia que, para mim parecia maus uma rede de vôlei rasgada, mas que muita gente chama de "arrastão". Uma bota medonha de soldado também preta que ia até os joelhos, um shorts de couro que ia até a metade de sua cocha, uma blusa vermelha cheia de detalhes negros e um grande casaco preto que cobria o corpo todo – se estivesse abotoado. Seu rosto extremamente branco estava com uma forte maquiagem preta que deixavam seus olhos ainda mais assustadores. Seus lábios pintados com um batom roxo deixavam-na com cara de morta-viva. Era simplesmente ridícula e horripilante ao mesmo tempo.

Não querendo parecer mal educado, perguntei contendo o riso e o espanto:

- Quem é a estranha?

- Ela é sua irmã – me respondeu simplesmente

- O quê?!

Aquilo realmente não estava acontecendo. Se já não me bastasse o peso na consciência e na alma, agora me aparece uma _irmã_? E daquele jeito? Só podia ser um mal entendido, alguém como... Ela, jamais seria uma Uchiha. Foi aí que me lembrei da filha que minha mãe teve no segundo casamento e que eu nunca tinha visto – e nem fazia questão de ver – na minha vida. O que ela fazia ali afinal? Fugiu de um reformatório? Com aquelas roupas, só podia... Mas tirei esse pensamento da cabeça assim que outra hipótese, a de ir para o mesmo lugar, surgiu em minha mente:

- Ela é filha de sua mãe...

- ... do segundo casamento. Eu sei. Seu nome é Aira... Aria...

- Amaya¹ – corrigiu ela – Meu nome é Amaya.

- Certo... O que faz aqui Amaya?

- Sua mãe mandou-a para ficar aqui com você já que estava bem estabelecido, pelo menos, até onde ela sabe... – respondeu Tsunade

- Não se preocupa não, porco- espinho, não vim porque quis ok? – ela disse me olhando com desprezo – Eu nunca ficaria na casa de _alguém _como você

Aquele dia foi mesmo memorável. Tsunade teve que me segurar para não avançar sobre ela. Eu nunca tinha a visto, e quando à vejo, vem logo com quatro pedras na mão? Como o pessoal da faculdade era intrometido e fofoqueiro... Fizeram questão de comunicar á Amaya que o irmão dela era um ser repugnante e sem escrúpulos. Tsunade me fez sentar na cadeira ao lado de minha meia irmã. Ela me olhou desapontada. Hoje não a culpo, mas naquele tempo, queria mais que ela se explodisse que nem sentiria falta. Tsunade repetiu o que tinha dito e, como a noite não tinha sido das melhores, mandou ambos para casa.

No caminho para casa, meu carro foi acertado com ovos, papel higiênico, latas de spray que os delinqüentes usavam para pixar os muros da faculdade, dentre outras coisas que prefiro não mencionar. Amaya olhou para mim e disse ironicamente:

- Por que será que eles não gostam de você?

- Porque eles não sabem que o seu outro irmão me drogou durante a festa... – disse sem fitá-la

O resto da viagem até meu apartamento foi um silêncio de enterro. Nenhum ruído era ouvido, nem de sua respiração. Cheguei a achar que ela tinha parado de respirar por um momento. Chegamos a frente ao apartamento. Esqueci dos bons costumes e deixei que ela mesma levasse as malas para o elevador. Apertei o botão de número sessenta e oito, o último andar e mais luxuoso, que era onde eu morava. Chegamos no andar sem trocar nenhuma palavra sequer, Amaya parecia constrangida e deslocada naquele local. Na cobertura havia somente o meu apartamento. O elevador parou em frente à porta de dois metros de largura por dois metros e meio de altura e nós saímos do mesmo. Antes que pudesse tocar na maçaneta da porta, Itachi a abre olhando pra mim com um sorriso vitorioso. Senti novamente minhas unhas cortando a palma da minha mão, os ossos estralando, tamanha a força que usei. Mordi o lábio inferior, sentindo depois o gosto metálico do sangue. Olhei para ele com o brilho vermelho do ódio tomando conta dos meus olhos negros – detalhe: sei disso porque Amaya me disse semanas mais tarde – e, com muita dificuldade, perguntei:

- O que faz aqui?

- Ah... Meus amigos pagaram a fiança e eu saí da delegacia... – tempos depois eu descobri que a "fiança" na verdade foi o gordo suborno oferecido para os policiais e o delegado local – Quem é essa aí? – apontou com a cabeça para Amaya

- Sou Amaya, irmã de vocês – ela respondeu vendo que eu estava à ponto de explodir

- Irmã? Você? Uma bonequinha de vodu?! Não me faça rir!

- Cale sua boca, Itachi... – disse eu fechando ainda mais o punho

- Ah Sasuke, vai dizer que ainda está bravo comigo? Foram só cinco pastilhas de ecstasy... – e antes que ele pudesse continuar, vi meu punho acertar um belo soco no nariz de Itachi, que já estava deitado no chão, gritando de dor e vendo o sangue jorrar sem parar pelo tapete persa.

Entrei no apartamento, agarrei Itachi pelos cabelos e fiz com que olhasse para mim. Acertei mais alguns socos em sua face que já estava irreconhecível e, disse em alto e bom som, para quem quisesse ouvir:

- Isso, não foi nem por mim, foi pela Hinata... – e soltei-o no chão, deixando que ele se contorcesse de dor – Vamos Amaya – e puxei-a pela mão.

Novamente no carro, Eu dirigia em direção à faculdade. Atrás dela, mais ou menos duas quadras, ficavam os dormitórios, cada aluno tinha direito a um quarto e um banheiro privado. Estava pensando em uma pessoa que talvez pudesse me ajudar. Amaya olhou para mim e disse:

- Me desculpe Sasuke... Eu não queria ter te ofendido àquela hora... É que tem tanta coisa acontecendo comigo... – sua voz tinha um tom choroso, mas no dia, estava sem cabeça para pensar em outra coisa

- Tudo bem, mudar de país deve ser difícil... – ela concordou com a cabeça

- Sabe... Eu tive uns amigos que foram enganados por outros amigos e... Aconteceu a mesma coisa. O máximo que uma pessoa agüenta do ecstasy é ingerir duas pastilhas mesmo assim, os resultados são terríveis

- O que aconteceu com seus amigos?

- Eles morreram. – ela fechou os olhos – Você teve muita sorte Sasuke, de não ter morrido. A dose que você ingeriu foi muito grande, poderia ter tido uma parada cardíaca em meia hora – me disse como se tivesse decorado um texto

- Eu preferia ter morrido ao ter feito o que fiz. Deve estar pensando que sou um monstro... E tem razão

- Estava nervosa... É tudo muito novo pra mim e... – ela olha para o lado e percebe que algo que deveria estar ali, não estava mais – A minha mala! Esqueci no seu apartamento!

- Não tem problema

- Mas I-Itachi não pareceu gostar de mim, ele pode... Sei lá! Se livrar das minhas roupas...?

- Não tem problema, nós compramos novas pra você – a olhei com o canto dos olhos – E descentes

Ela se encolheu no banco e, depois de mais cinco minutos, chegamos em frente ao conjunto de prédios da faculdade. Descemos do carro e fiz com que minha irmã me seguisse até o prédio de número cinco. Toquei o interfone e logo uma voz aguda perguntou visivelmente confusa:

_- Quem é?_

- Sou eu Ino. – respondi

_Sasuke?!_ – a voz aguda confirmou interrogativamente. Ino e suas formas estranhas de se expressar. Fiquei alguns segundos esperando uma resposta, achei que ela também estava assustada como todos na faculdade, mas a ouvi dizer compreendidamente – _Entre – _e a porta foi destrancada.

**xxxxx**

A porta estava aberta e eu vi Ino com a cara amassada e os olhos inchados pela insônia me fitarem carinhosamente. Ino foi namorada de Itachi por um ano e meio e sabia muito bem do que ele era capaz de fazer:

- Oi... – ela disse forçando um sorriso, mas só conseguiu esboçar uma careta – Sinto muito...

- Pode acreditar que quem sente mais sou eu – ela me abraçou brevemente. Ao ver minha irmã, ela virou-se para mim e interrogou

- Quem é ela? – e, antes de responder, fez com que nós dois entrássemos em seu quarto.

Fez com que Amaya se sentasse numa poltrona do lado da janela com uma cortina branca e roxa, enquanto eu me sentava na cadeira do lado da escrivaninha de madeira rústica. Ino sentou-se em sua cama, que até hoje eu não entendo por que é tão alta e o porquê de tantos travesseiros de pluma, e ficou me olhando como se eu fosse dizer alguma coisa:

- Eu sei que o que dizem por aí não é verdade... Você estava sob influência da droga, agiu sem perceber...

- Foram cinco pastilhas... – disse

- Minha nossa... – ela suspirou – Foi pior do que eu imaginei...

- As fofocas chegam rápidas para você não?

- Eu sou a primeira pessoa que fica sabendo das coisas aqui – ela riu – Sasuke, você não pode ouvir o que eles dizem...

- Mas eles dizem a verdade! Eu sou um monstro Ino! Hinata nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara novamente!

- Não grite! – disse alterando a voz ainda mais que a minha – Quer que te dedurem pra Tsunade? Já pensou no que iam falar? – ela olhou para Amaya, que estava discretamente no canto, olhando o movimento dos carros – E quem é ela?

- Minha irmã – Ino abriu a boca num "O" espantado

- Você é irmã do Sasuke? Desde quando?

- Desde que nossa mãe se casou pela segunda vez... – perguntou sendo pega de surpresa

- É sobre isso que quero falar com você, Ino – ela me olhou atentamente – Não posso levá-la ao meu apartamento porque o Itachi está lá e...

- Itachi está lá?! – cochichou espantada

- Ele diz que seus "amigos" pagaram a tal da fiança

- Que desgraçado... Não é à toa que a justiça é cega, surda e muda...

- Como eu ia dizendo, Itachi está lá e se eu voltar com Amaya sei lá o que ele é capaz de fazer. Sem falar que eu descontei vinte por cento da minha raiva na cara dele. Amanhã ele não aparece na faculdade. – Ino abriu um sorriso divertido – E eu não posso arrastar minha irmã a uma hora dessas para essa cidade... Tem como ela ficar aqui com você pelo menos até eu arranjar algum lugar pra ambos ficarmos?

- Claro... Mas e você? Para onde vai?

- Eu não sei... – disse fechando meus olhos e imaginando como eu poderia resolver a situação – Uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro a mais importante: Hinata. Depois, um lugar para ficar...

- E sua irmã ô, insensível? – perguntou Ino com leve irritação na voz

- Ela já tem lugar pra ficar, não tem porque eu esquentar a cabeça com um detalhe a mais

Ino ficou irritada e isso foi bastante notável. Ela olhou para Amaya docemente e foi até ela para puxar assunto. Eu ainda de olhos fechados, estava pensando em toda essa volta que minha vida estava fazendo... Realmente, eu não seria mais o queridinho das professoras, nem o melhor amigo dos rapazes, muito menos o príncipe encantado das garotas... Mas que me importa? Você tinha sido a mais atingida... Por que raios eu fui aceitar aquele copo de bebida? Hoje em dia, você sabe muito bem como é que eu fico quando me oferecem uma cerveja. No mínimo, fecho a cara e fico emburrado a noite inteira.

Vi Ino passando por mim e indo até o guarda-roupa pegar algumas peças de roupas. Depois, ela entregou uma toalha verde e mostrou o banheiro para Amaya. Ino ficou procurando dentro daquela bagunça que era sua cômoda rosa, alguma coisa. Depois de cinco gavetas jogadas e uma porção de objetos e roupas serem espatifados no chão, ela finalmente achou uma caixa branca. Dentro tinha uma tesoura e um pente de cabeleireiros. Ela colocou a poltrona, antes do lado da janela, no centro do quarto. Estava até adivinhando o que ela faria. Amaya saiu do banheiro vestindo um moletom preto enorme. Eu já tinha visto aquele moletom no namorado da Ino, aquele estranho do Sai. Sorri imaginando o que poderia estar fazendo a roupa dele no quarto daquela escandalosa. Minha irmã sentou-se na poltrona com uma toalha de rosto em volta do pescoço dela. Ino penteou seus cabelos e começou a cortá-los.

- Você fica com a aparência bem melhor quando não usa aquela maquiagem toda... – tentei ser simpático

- Obrigada. – ela olhou para mim sorrindo – E você também ficaria com a aparência bem melhor se sorrisse de vez em quando

- Eu acho que você não entendeu o motivo de eu estar assim não é?

- Não estou falando de hoje – aquilo me pegou de surpresa – Eu vi algumas fotos sua com a nossa mãe e, ela comentou que sorrir não era seu forte

- Tem razão – disse Ino

- Eu não gosto, não combina comigo

- Como sabe?

- Não te devo explicações – disse ríspido

- Desculpe... – disse ela sorrindo – Só queria que você se abrisse comigo... Sou sua irmã e gostaria que nos tratássemos assim...

- Você acha mesmo que ele se abriria com você? O Sasuke não se abre nem com uma mosca morta, quem dirá com você!

Eu deveria ter dado uma resposta à altura, mas fiquei pensando no que tinha dito Amaya. Seria bom pelo menos uma vez na vida me abrir com uma pessoa a qual pudesse confiar. Não que essa pessoa fosse minha irmã, mas eu sempre senti falta de algum apoio e, ter algo o qual nunca possuí, me pareceu bem conveniente. Mas agora, não poderia pensar em mim e sim em você. Era o que estava fazendo.

**xxxxx**

**Oie povim n.n**

**Então, FIC estranha? Sim, muito O.O**

**Sei que vocês estão acostumados com coisa mais... Hãn... Normal, mas quero nessa FIC abordar o que pode acontecer com qualquer um.**

**Não necessariamente nessa ordem :P**

**Mas que catástrofes acontecem, acontecem, não podemos negar...**

**E catástrofe é o que eu estou temendo que vocês façam com minha pessoa aqui... *medo***

**Se for aprovado (o que eu to duvidando muito) eu continuo...**

**Prometo que a coisa melhora no segundo capítulo \o/**

**Beijos :***

_**Amaya¹: noite chuvosa**_


	3. Uma nova chance

**Minha amada imortal**

Narração

"Pensamentos"

Dedicada a quem ler n.n

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 2: Uma nova chance**

No dia seguinte não fui à Faculdade. Não que estivesse com medo de encarar os alunos ou você, mas sim porque Ino me obrigou a tomar um calmante, o que me fez dormir feito uma pedra a manhã toda. Quando acordei já não dava mais tempo de ir para as aulas, pois haviam terminado há meia hora. Vi do lado da minha cama minha irmã dormindo de mau jeito na poltrona. A mudança fora radical. Quem diria que um rosto limpo e cabelos bem cortados na altura dos ombros dariam um ar normal para Amaya? Levantei-me daquela cama extremamente alta e com dificuldade consegui me livrar do amontoado de travesseiros de pluma. Pisei no piso frio o que foi um alívio para meu corpo quente, culpa do terrível pesadelo que tive à noite. Fui em direção ao banheiro. Todos os acessórios eram da cor rosa: toalha, banheira, armário, escova de dente... Até a embalagem do creme dental era rosa! Naquela hora me veio à mente que a toalha verde emprestada à minha irmã na noite anterior era do Sai, assim como o moletom.

Debrucei-me sob a pia e lavei meu rosto com a água fria. Meu cabelo ficou parcialmente molhado e minha camiseta preta com o colarinho encharcado. Fitei minha imagem no espelho por um momento. Parecia história de filme americano. A essa altura toda Tóquio estava sabendo do ocorrido, imaginei. Já podia ver a manchete dos jornais: "Estudante drogado ataca colega de classe". O pior de tudo é que a tal colega de classe era você, minha paixão desde que eu descobri que não sou inatingível e que o amor não é o que queremos sentir, mas sim, o que sentimos sem querer. Saber que tinha te perdido não foi o mal pior, pior foi descobrir que outra igual não existia... Queria tanto poder falar com você... Talvez me explicar, não sabia ao certo, mas eu queria te ver, queria que você sorrisse para mim como sempre sorriu... Mas isso já era pedir demais. Ouvi a porta de o quarto abrir e por um momento fiquei com receio de que fosse alguma das amigas de Ino, tínhamos o costume de fazer cópias das chaves do nosso quarto e sair por aí distribuindo pra quem quisesse. Mas percebi que era Ino simplesmente pela maneira delicada de dizer:

- Sasuke! Onde é que você se meteu estrupício?!

- Estou aqui, Ino – respondi saindo do banheiro

- Nossa... Se você queria tomar banho, não precisava ser na pia do banheiro né? – mencionou incrédula

- Aposto que nem sentiram minha falta nas aulas – sugeri me sentando na cadeira da escrivaninha

- Engano seu – respondeu jogando a bolsa tira-colo no chão – Estavam prontos na porta da Faculdade pra lincharem certo Uchiha

- Ah que maravilha... – resmunguei colocando a mão frente meus olhos

- E... Hinata pediu transferência de turma

Na hora eu não acreditei. Virei meus olhos para Ino, tentando enxergar algum sinal de que o que ela falava era mentira, mas infelizmente ela falava a verdade. Eu já esperava algo do tipo, mas a idéia não entrava na minha cabeça. Claro que você não pediria transferência de Faculdade, seu pai vive viajando e, mesmo sendo difícil de acreditar, ele a ama, te dá tudo o que precisa e se orgulha da filha que tem, falando bem dela a todos. Imagino que foi por isso que não abandonou Tóquio, você nunca iria colocar seu pai numa situação tão constrangedora quanto. Também acredito que um dos motivos que levou você a fazer isso foi porque nós dois sentávamos do lado um do outro. O que antes foi um ponto a meu favor, agora estava contra mim. Levantei-me da cadeira e fui até a janela, precisava de ar. Enquanto eu balançava a cabeça negativamente, Ino tentou ser gentil dizendo que Itachi não aparecera na Faculdade. Tentei sorrir, mas não pude. Amaya acordou e confusa indagou quantas horas havia dormido. Tentando disfarçar a situação em que me encontrava, entreguei para Ino meu cartão de créditos e pedi que ela acompanhasse minha irmã para comprar algumas roupas e tudo que fosse necessário. Não diria que ela relutou a minha atitude, Ino sempre idolatrou _Shoppings_. Logo que as duas saíram, fui até minha pasta e tirei de lá um álbum. Era o álbum do colégio que sempre carregava comigo. Lá tinha as fotos desde o jardim de infância e em todas as fotos, você estava lá. Meu Deus, o que eu tinha feito?! Me deixei cair sentado no chão enquanto olhava a última foto: o quarto e penúltimo ano da Faculdade de Psicologia. Fechei o álbum e me arrisquei a sair do quarto, indo até a biblioteca buscar os trabalhos e tarefas que sempre tinham. A bibliotecária ficou assustada quando meu viu, pois boatos de que eu tinha me matado correram todo o local. Mostrei para ela minha carteira de autorização e isso fez com que ela automaticamente despertasse para a realidade e me entregasse os livros. Saí de lá e tentei ignorar o olhar assustado dos alunos sobre mim. Naruto que vinha abraçado com a namorada assim que me viu, trocou o sorriso pela feição mais séria que poderia ter feito. Ficou parado me olhando e, quando passei por ele, fez questão de esbarrar em mim com brutalidade, fazendo meus livros caírem no chão. Respirei fundo enquanto ele dizia:

- Tome cuidado por onde anda idiota – e eu devolvi o elogio dizendo

- Digo o mesmo - nessa hora senti uma mão me agarrando pelo colarinho. Era a primeira vez que Naruto demonstrava um sentimento negativo: ódio.

- Quer que eu amasse sua cara de novo? – perguntou cerrando o punho

- Pra mim te meter um processo impedindo que conclua o quinto ano, babaca?

- Vai me processar por esbarrar em você no corredor? – perguntou rindo – Isso não é motivo

- Se você me bater, será um bom motivo.

Ele me soltou enfim me dando as costas e puxando Sakura consigo pelo corredor. Até hoje eu acho que a namorada dele pintava o cabelo com papel crepom. Me abaixei para pegar os livros enquanto alguns ex-amigos passavam por mim batendo com suas mochilas e cadernos na minha cabeça. Paciente eu me levantei e, quando ia andar novamente, o time de Futebol americano se colocou a minha frente me encarando. Kiba, o sub capitão andou até mim com o típico uniforme ridículo laranja e branco listrado e, me entregando a bola do time, disse:

- Você foi expulso do time – sorriu vitorioso – Pelo menos agora eu sou o capitão – e saiu rindo com os amigos. Rindo? Ele estava rindo? Daquela situação? Um momento... Ele riu porque, com essa catástrofe virou o capitão do time de futebol? Com tamanha raiva, eu mesmo joguei meus livros no chão, me virei com rapidez e lancei a bola que bateu certinho na cabeça daquele cachorro risonho.

- Que foi capitão? Não conseguiu pegar a bola? – perguntei quando ele se virou para me fitar com ódio

- Ah Uchiha... Eu só não quebro a sua cara por que...

- ... eu quebraria a sua antes, senhor Inuzuka – disse Tsunade aparecendo do nada entre os alunos – Que tumulto é esse? Vocês, bando de desocupados, agora para seus dormitórios e salas de aula! E você senhor Inuzuka, se continuar provocando mais alguém, qualquer um que seja, será o próximo a receber a expulsão, entendido?

- Mas...

- Entendido?!

Ele se levantou do chão e, acompanhado dos colegas e líderes de torcida – que eu ainda não entendo porque se estendem até a faculdade – foi para o campo treinar. Tsunade virou-se para me fitar agora que estávamos sozinhos no corredor

- Sasuke, por que desceu até aqui? – perguntou aflita

- Fui pegar alguns livros – apontei para o chão. Ela balançou a cabeça e fez um sinal para que eu voltasse de onde tinha saído. Foi o que fiz.

**xxxxx**

Dois meses depois e parecia que agora os alunos me aceitavam. Não confunda quando eu falar que eles me "aceitavam". O que eu quis dizer é que ninguém tentava me matar mais, e não foi necessário que eu fugisse de alguma rebelião. Itachi trancou mais uma vez sua vaga na faculdade e foi tirar umas "férias" pela Europa. Sua carteira, do lado da minha, permanecia vazia e meu coração também. Na verdade, ele estava cheio de arrependimento, mas é só maneira de dizer. Minhas notas no primeiro bimestre caíram como uma avalanche e eu estava me vendo obrigado a repetir o último ano... Mas quem é que conseguia se concentrar na interpretação das emoções humanas quando se está tentando interpretar suas próprias emoções? Dada a hora do almoço, sem sentir fome – ou pelo menos fingindo isso – resolvi dar uma volta pelo bosque de lá. Eu nunca havia ido para aquele lado, aliás, eu não sei por que ter um bosque se os alunos nem se importavam. Melhor para mim, ficaria sozinho sem nenhum idiota me irritando ou jogando bolinho de frutas cristalizadas na minha cabeça. Depois de cinco minutos andando em linha reta, me deparei com uma árvore incrivelmente enorme no meio de uma vasta área sem árvores. Debaixo dela, tinha uma pessoa que eu descobri ser você. Era a primeira vez que te via depois de dois meses suspirando e com o coração à deriva. Você segurava algo em suas mãos que de onde eu estava não dava para ver com clareza o que era, mas você estava chorando. Ótimo, alguma coisa tinha a ver comigo. Me aproximei de você devagar e, quando você se deu conta eu estava há meio metro de distância. Desesperada e com os olhos inchados, você apanhou seus três livros e o fichário e saiu correndo, deixando o objeto que segurava instantes antes caído no chão.

Eu não tentei te seguir. Meu corpo não reagia. Só pude vê-la se afastar em meio a lágrimas, segurando com mau jeito os livros. Me encostei na árvore e deslizei até encontrar o chão, sentando em cima de alguma coisa. Levantei e peguei o que era sentando novamente no chão. Fiquei analisando tal objeto. Parecia uma caneta. Certo, certo, não parecia uma caneta, mas chegava perto. Tá bom, não chegava nem perto de ser uma caneta, mas lembrava... Até que algo me fez ver definitivamente que aquilo NÃO era uma caneta:

- "Teste de gravidez: positivo?!"

Deixei meu queixo cair naquela hora. Era por isso que você estava chorando e, era por isso que Ino me dizia que você não tinha passado bem tempos atrás... Agora, o que eu tinha feito gerou frutos indesejados. O que quis dizer com isso, por favor, não entenda errado, sempre quis ter filhos, mas naquelas circunstâncias e ainda mais sendo da forma que foi... Nessa hora, despertei para a realidade. Peguei tal objeto e pensei em ir correndo até você, mas meu relógio de pulso apitou avisando-me de que era hora de ir ao trabalho. Depois de ser expulso do time de futebol e, prevendo que Itachi faria alguma coisa contra mim e meu dinheiro, resolvi arranjar um emprego: motoboy. Falaria com você no dia seguinte, sem falta.

**xxxxx**

Cheguei do trabalho e estacionei a moto na garagem do apartamento. Não era luxuoso quanto o antigo e o meu apartamento, não era o único no andar, mas ainda poderia se considerar de classe alta. Duas suítes, um banheiro, uma sala de estar grande – a qual colocamos uma mesa na metade da mesma, para parecer de jantar – uma cozinha, uma varanda que servia de lavanderia e uma sacada que ficava na porta/janela da sala. Amaya também tinha conseguido emprego, ajudava na recuperação de narcóticos num hospital público de recuperação. Só conseguiu o emprego porque foi uma das melhores estagiárias de Londres, o que arrecadou pontos positivos em seu currículo.

Entrei em casa às dez horas, Amaya lia com atenção alguns papéis que informavam o perfil de cada indivíduo do hospital. Achei que ela não tinha me visto, pois os olhos estavam pregados nos papéis:

- Seu jantar está no forno. Fiz lasanha de queijo – disse ainda sem tirar os olhos dos papéis

- Não estou com fome – disse me jogando no sofá – Como foi o trabalho hoje?

- Bem. Estão se acostumando rápido comigo – disse sorrindo

- Amaya, por que não conclui sua faculdade de enfermagem aqui em Tóquio? É só pedirmos transferência, chega em uma semana – ela suspirou e depois disse

- Não. – fiquei quieto. Na hora eu não entedia o motivo, mas futuramente, saberia o porque. Passado alguns minutos, longe em minhas idéias, Amaya entendeu de imediato que alguma coisa estava errada. Virou-se para mim e chamou-me várias vezes e só respondi na décima quinta chamada – Sasuke!

- O quê?

- Tô te chamando faz tempo! O que aconteceu?

- Nada...

- Então por que eu achei isso na sua mochila? – perguntou me mostrando o teste de gravidez, o que me fez levantar do sofá na hora

- Mexeu nas minhas coisas? – perguntei irritado enquanto apanhava o objeto de sua mão

- Fui guardar sua mochila e isso aí caiu – defendeu-se – E eu sei que homens engravidam, não são engravidados – disse me olhando séria

- Tá bom, eu falo! – me dei por vencido – Hoje eu vi Hinata no bosque da faculdade, cheguei perto e ela estava chorando, quando me viu saiu correndo, mas o que eu podia fazer?! – disse num fôlego só

- Ela deixou isso pra trás né? – sugeriu me olhando carinhosamente. Amaya sempre sabia me confortar em situações assim

- Eu queria tanto falar com ela... Estava pensando em fazer isso amanhã, mas ela não deixaria que me aproximasse...

- Vai falar com ela agora ué – disse simplesmente

- Agora? – assustei com a sugestão

- Claro! Por que fazer amanhã o que se pode fazer nesse instante? – disse enquanto me empurrava para a porta de entrada

- Tem certeza? – estava confuso

- Absoluta! Vai lá – enfim me achava no corredor

- Mas e se Ino chegar? Ela me mata se descobrir que eu fui ver Hinata!

- Eu te acoberto – disse sorrindo, prestes a fechar a porta

- Mesmo?

- Pode contar comigo porco-espinho! – e depois disso fechou a porta, como para evitar que eu mudasse de idéia

**xxxxx**

Estava andando no quarteirão dos conjuntos dos estudantes, quando uma BMW preta parou do meu lado. O vidro abaixou e eu vi justamente quem eu adoraria evitar naquelas circunstâncias:

- Olá Neji

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou com a feição sombria

- Dando uma volta e você? – ironizei como sempre

- Fui ver Hinata-sama, sou advogado dela

- Vou ser processado? – sugeri calmo, mas estava com os nervos à flor da pele

- Hinata-sama não quer – ponto positivo pra mim! Quase apontei meu dedo na cara daquele Hyuuga metido e soltei a gargalhada que ele merecia, mas me contive – E você não deve ir vê-la

- Quem disse que eu vou fazer isso? – mudei de assunto

- Você está no quarteirão do conjunto de dormitórios onde ela fica isso já é uma alta e sonora resposta – disse me encarando

- Eu faço o que quiser você não manda em mim – ele suspirou

- É melhor que se afaste dela, para o bem de todos... – disse sincero, olhando em meus olhos, depois partiu.

Dei às costas para o veículo e andei em direção de casa. Não se engane, não voltei pra casa. Esperei o carro do seu primo dobrar a esquina e voltei a seguir meu destino anterior: o seu dormitório – que aliás, eu não fazia idéia de onde ficava.

Pulei a grade de proteção e entrei. Aquilo era muito maior do que me lembrava. Logo no primeiro prédio do conjunto, encontrei a lista dos quartos com os nomes dos moradores. Seu nome ficava no quarto e último andar e você era a única que morava naquele andar. Ponto positivo? É, talvez fosse... Difícil seria passar pelo amontoado de estudantes que ficavam na entrada. Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver Tsunade como naquele dia. Ela berrou para que eles entrassem e isso me deu mais um ponto vantajoso. Esperei dar meia-noite, porque daí eu teria certeza de que ninguém mais se encontrava acordado. Acontece que eu acabei dormindo e só fui acordar às duas da manhã. Isso me ensinou a nunca mais passar a madrugada em claro deitado atrás de uma árvore.

A porta de entrada estava fechada. Isso não era nada bom... Toquei a campainha de um deles, nem lembro qual foi, mas como a pessoa devia estar muito sonolenta, não perguntou quem se tratava, apenas abriu a porta e eu pude entrar. Não usei o elevador porque não tinha necessidade. Subi os quatro lances de escadas e, enquanto andava pelos corredores a procura da continuação das mesmas, ouvia gritos agudos de meninas numa noite de pijama, sons absurdos de um encontro de namorados às escuras e até mesmo o bater de dedos num teclado de computador. Cheguei então ao quarto andar. No fim do corredor, do lado esquerdo, a porta do seu quarto com um tapete de "boas-vindas" e uma placa artesanal escrito "não perturbe". Era colorida, não para ser grosseira, mas para brincar com quem lesse. Me aproximei meio inseguro. Virei para trás, certificando de que ninguém estava ali. Virei meus olhos para sua porta e, com grande pesar, bati nela três vezes. Segurei a respiração, tentando ouvir um ruído qualquer. Passos calmos e lentos se dirigiram para a porta e uma voz suave e doce, a sua voz suave e doce, perguntou:

- Quem é? – eu não consegui responder, tamanho meu pavor – Quem é? – você perguntava agora confusa e mais uma vez, não consegui responder.

A chave da porta virou duas vezes e você abriu uma brecha com os olhos apertados pelo sono. Quando me viu, seus olhos antes entreabertos se abriram assustados e você tentou fechar a porta. Aquilo foi em vão, eu tinha posto meu pé para bloquear o vão que estava aberto:

- Hinata preciso falar com você – disse tentando demonstrar calma

- Não temos nada para falar – você disse forçando a porta para dentro

- Por favor Hinata,me perdoe!

- Eu sei que Itachi te drogou, não guardo rancor, agora, por favor, me deixe só! – você respondeu chorando

Eu parei um momento de pensar e fiquei te vendo ali, na minha frente, chorando. Se não guardava rancor, qual o problema então? Abaixei minha cabeça para me deparar com uma das minhas mãos fechadas segurando o teste de gravidez que você tinha perdido naquela hora. Respirei fundo e estendi o objeto falando para você:

- Acho que é seu – você abriu os olhos assustada e, mesmo querendo conversar com você, tirei meu pé que bloqueava a passagem da porta para que você enfim pudesse fechá-la. Antes de dar as costas para você, sussurrei para que apenas nós dois pudéssemos ouvir – Eu te amo... – e andei em direção à saída, apenas ouvindo o ruído da porta se fechando.

Quando já me encontrava no primeiro degrau da escada, ouvi um barulho de chave virando duas vezes. Parei e fiquei ouvindo. A maçaneta virou destrancando a mesma. Virei meus olhos para trás, sua porta ainda não estava aberta. Inclinei-me para o lado e, depois de alguns instantes vi a porta ser escancarada e você, chorando, vinha correndo até mim. Estava de camisola, uma camisola que ia até os joelhos do tom azul. Seus pés descalços batiam contra o piso frio e suas mãos limpavam lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Quando estava há dois metros de distância, abri meus braços para que você pudesse cair entre eles e chorasse agora aliviada, com alguém ao seu lado, lhe dando apoio. Senti suas lágrimas quentes molharem minha camiseta enquanto você apertava com força o tecido. Abracei-a com força, para evitar que você pudesse fugir de mim. Cochichei então no seu ouvido suplicante:

- Me perdoe...

- Você não foi culpado... – me respondeu aos soluços

- Mas eu feri seus sentimentos, acabei ferindo os meus próprios...

Depois de alguns minutos, seu coração começou a bater normalmente, ainda soluçava, mas as lágrimas cessaram. Suas pérolas voltaram-se para mim e você, confusa, perguntou:

- Desde quando? – perguntou se referindo aos meus sentimentos

- Desde sempre... Só não sabia como lhe contar... – respondi tirando alguns fios molhados de seu rosto – Não queria destruir sua vida...

- Não o fez! – você retrucou com os olhos calmos

- Um filho não estava em seus planos, eu sei...

- Não, você não sabe... – você me sorriu – Esse era um dos meus planos... Mas não quero você ao meu lado pelo sentimento de culpa – começou a se explicar

- Sinto-me culpado, é verdade, mas, por favor, me deixe pelo menos uma vez na vida fazer o que eu quero fazer o certo: me deixe ficar com você! – pedi demonstrando aflição

Não sei como, mas você viu sinceridade em meus olhos. Justamente meus olhos que às vezes se confundiam com grades de cadeia e você conseguiu ver o que ninguém viria nem se quisesse. Me abraçou, enchendo meu rosto de beijos e depois me abraçou forte. Ficamos assim um bom tempo. Você sorriu e eu consegui esse fato histórico. Até hoje agradeço a você ,agradeço a Deus por conseguir essa chance. Uma nova chance...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Awe povo! \o/**

**Mais um capítulo pronto n.n**

**Espero que agrade a quem ler O_O**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Kinha Oliver (triler) e Dedessa-chan (capítulo 1)**

**Beijos!**


	4. O ultra som

**Capítulo três**

**-**

**O ultra-som **

**-**

Eu adoraria poder acabar nossa história aqui com um simples e rápido "felizes para sempre", mas infelizmente não foi assim. Os alunos não aceitaram nossa situação. Achei por um momento que iriam apoiar-nos. Estava completamente enganado! Eles não me deixaram em paz! Falaram que tudo aquilo era um jogo meu para você não me processar ou entregar a história para algum jornal – o que era até educado comparado com o que me disseram depois. As ameaças retornaram e as brincadeiras de mal gosto aumentaram ainda mais. Mas que bando de fofoqueiros! Não querem que eu seja feliz, não querem que eu me deprima... Até hoje, ainda acho que eles queriam que me suicidasse, é a única explicação lógica que encontro para aqueles acontecimentos.

Amaya, por outro lado, achou ótima a minha decisão e estava contando com sua aprovação de ir morar conosco. Eu ri com sua proposta, não queria ir rápido demais, afinal, acabamos de ficarmos juntos, isso seria muito forçado. Ela, estudante de medicina e voluntária num Hospital para narcóticos, sabia disso, mas não podia deixar seu lado menina de lado. E quando soube que seria tia, então? Só faltava sair às quatro da madrugada para começar o enxoval do bebê. Lembro-me com carinho dela, de outra forma não. Sei que o ditado fala que "a primeira aparência é a que vale", mas Amaya tinha seus motivos para agir daquela forma hostil comigo. Motivos os quais demorei para saber.

Passados mais dois meses, os olhares assassinos continuaram, mas as ameaças cessaram mais uma vez. Estava começando a me acostumar com isso. Você tinha voltado para nossa sala, sentando-se ao meu lado, o que fizeram minhas notas decolar como um foguete. Sua barriga de agora quatro meses, estava um pouco mais saliente e já era possível dizer que você era uma gestante – e cá entre nós, a gestante mais linda que eu já no mundo. Apenas a terceira aula das quartas-feiras não tínhamos juntos, mas não era problema: sempre nos encontrávamos no refeitório ou no bosque. Muitas vezes no bosque, já que estava vazio, pois, no refeitório... É melhor nem recordarmos certo? Acontece que naquele dia, eu estava realmente faminto. Não tinha jantado, nem tomado café da manhã. Precisava _mesmo _colocar algo descente no estômago e lá fui eu, sozinho, já que o professor ainda não tinha dispensado você e a outra turma. Sentei-me na última mesa, vazia por sinal. Pelo menos consegui chegar até a mesma com metade do almoço já que os "quase-psicólogos" fizeram a gentileza de esbarrarem em mim com brusquidão, aproveitando que nem você, Tsunade ou Ino - que virara meu escudo agora – estavam por perto. Depois de alguns minutos tentando comer, alguém se sentou na minha frente. Para minha alegria era você. Me sorria docemente:

- Pensei que te encontraria no bosque – você disse

- A fome falou mais alto hoje – limpei a boca com um guardanapo – mais alto que esses aí – disse me referindo aos estudantes

- Logo passa... – você riu baixinho

- Você disse a mesma coisa há dois meses – brinquei

Sorrindo divertidamente, você começou a folhar alguns livros e cadernos, à procura de algo. Curioso e intrigado estiquei meu pescoço para tentar ver alguma coisa. Depois de alguns segundos, você tirou um envelope de dentro do fichário. Com as mãos trêmulas - de vergonha, não medo – você me entregou tal documento. A última vez que tinha visto um daqueles, foi no dia em que meu mundo definitivamente caiu. Abri cautelosamente, temendo alguma desgraça e você notando, riu. Dentro tinha o nome de algum hospital e um horário de consulta marcado. Olhei para você confuso, quando, entendo o gesto, docemente explicou-me do que se tratava:

- Eu marquei o ultra-som para hoje. Esse aí é o nome do hospital e a hora marcada. Se quiser vir...

Não pude deixar que um sorriso enorme me estampasse a face. Senti o meu maxilar trincar, de tanto que sorria. Se eu quisesse ir? Que tipo de frase fora aquela? É claro que iria! Jamais perderia isso na minha vida! Depois de conseguir conter meu sorriso, respondi afirmativamente à você que ia.

**xxxxx**

Três horas. A consulta era às três e meia. Cheguei cedo porque não queria me atrasar. Você já tinha feito alguns ultra-sons antes, mas eu nunca tinha ido a nenhum deles. Malditas provas de fim bimestral... Fechei meus olhos e comecei a visualizar o futuro: eu, você, uma casinha branca, uma criança correndo no jardim com um cachorro peludo... Não gostei muito da "casinha branca", então mudei pra algo do tipo, apartamento/cobertura de luxo. Cachorro peludo? Não, me lembrava aquele desgraçado do Inuzuka. Nada de cachorros, talvez um gato. Nunca pássaros porque eles piavam e eu odeio bichos que fazem ruídos e sons sem parar durante o dia todo. Gatos são silenciosos, então fiquei com a hipótese do gato. Mas e se a criança fosse asmática? Ou não gostasse de gatos? E se preferisse um cachorro peludo e babão que tapasse a entrada do apartamento? Mas aí teríamos que sair de lá, pois não aceitam bichos de grande porte em apartamentos. Teríamos então que ir para uma casa térrea e...

- Sasuke? – uma fina mão pousou no meu ombro, me tirando daquele surto de "futuro"

- Hinata... – pronunciei vendo você sorrir

- Você veio... Esperou muito? Estava dormindo quando cheguei...

- Dormindo? – conferi em meu relógio. Realmente, os trinta minutos que faltavam esperar passaram num piscar de olhos.

Entramos juntos na sala da médica que nos recebeu alegremente. Hinata me apresentou à doutora e ela me cumprimentou cordialmente. Numa mesa estavam fotos. Uma dela e do marido e outra de duas crianças, supostamente seus filhos. Passei a pensar que adoraria um dia ter a foto de meus familiares na mesa do meu escritório... Hinata foi colocar o avental enquanto eu esperava na outra sala. Depois de cinco minutos, a sessão começou. Foi incrível o som do coração do nosso filho batendo e batia rápido! Fiquei emocionado e bobo ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo ali era um pedacinho de vida meu e seu... A médica perguntou se queríamos saber o sexo da criança e a resposta não pode ser outra. Depois de alguns segundos olhando e analisando ela nos disse:

- É um menino

**xxxxx**

- Um menino?! – gritou Amaya, não podendo esconder a felicidade

Eu queria mesmo que ficassem felizes com a notícia, afinal, quando uma pessoa está feliz, as outras ao seu redor desejam que a felicidade aumente e ficam ainda mais felizes que nós, não é verdade? Não quando se é um Uchiha. Dez horas da noite e a campainha toca. Olhando pelo olho mágico, pude ver do outro lado da porta meu pai e minha mãe. Demorei um pouco para abrir a porta, vê-los juntos depois de tantos anos era até um milagre...

- Pai? Mãe? – eles se assustaram quando abri a porta. Minha mãe entrou sem fazer cerimônia e meu pai, olhando com desdém o local, fez o mesmo – Por que não entram? – ironizei sem gostar do ato de ambos

- Sasuke, eu coloquei meio mundo atrás de você pra te encontrar, agora, não perderei mais um minuto sequer com você: não receberá mais a mesada e seu nome foi tirado da herança – meu pai disse assim, simplesmente, sem se importar com nada nem ninguém. Amaya estava perplexa, observando a tudo enquanto nossa mãe tinha invadido seu quarto jogando todas as suas roupas de mau jeito numa mala

- Era só isso pai? – perguntei simplesmente. De certa forma, já sabia que o dinheiro não seria mais meu, assim como o prestígio que tinha. Senti, desde que comecei a trabalhar, que o dinheiro dos Uchiha evaporava de minhas mãos e, quer saber? Nem me importei

- Você não é meu filho – disse com firmeza e nojo – Nunca mais se dirija a mim dessa maneira – e me dando as costas, ele saiu do apartamento

Minha mãe saiu do quarto de minha irmã com a sua mala. Eu estava normal, já esperava aquilo. Amaya estava atordoada, até perceber o que nossa mãe trazia:

- O quê é isso? – perguntou assustada

- Você volta comigo, não ficará mais em Tóquio – ela dizia levando a mala para a porta do elevador já fechado

- E quem disse que eu quero ir?

- Não tem que querer – ela me olhou assustada – Vamos filha, lá em Londres tem uma clínica especializada, tudo vai se resolver – disse puxando Amaya para a saída. Quis nterferir, mas ela já o tinha feito

- Sei que não tenho cura mãe, mas achei aqui com meu irmão uma razão para viver – ela foi sincera e pela primeira vez, a vi chorar com felicidade – Se existe um lugar ao qual quero morrer, será aqui, com meu irmão

- Filha... – ok,ok, o que estava mesmo acontecendo? Quem é que vai morrer aqui do meu lado? Me assustei com aquelas palavras, mas de que adiantaria interferir? Não sabia do ocorrido, pelo menos, não ainda – Por quê?

- Porque só agora, sei valorizar o que tenho de mais precioso – e dita estas palavras, ela abraçou Amaya e partiu para a saída. O que me doeu naquela hora, foi ser apenas um branco... E mais uma vez, eu errei. Minha mãe me abraçou e pediu desculpas a mim por tudo. Foi-se embora e depois daquele dia, não a vimos mais. Tem pessoas que precisam de um tempo à sós, e essa, com certeza era ela.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Awe,awe,awe! \õ/**

**Postei depois de séculos e séculos n.n" Desculpa a demora gente, sei que o capítulo não saiu lá grande coisa, mas eu me esforcei viu? TOT**

**Agradecendo à**

**Tia Kate-chan(mana querida não acredito que você leu!)e FranHyuuga (você também? Oh Deus! - desmaia -)**

**Hehe' n.n'**

**Próximos capítulos:**

"_**- Amaya! Rápido venha nos ajudar aqui! Ele está fora de si!**_

_**- Calma, calma... Você vai ficar bem... – disse ela ao rapaz..."**_

_**Só pra saberem n.n'**_

_**Beijos gente, valeu!!!**_


	5. O novo paciente

**Capítulo quatro**

**-**

**O novo paciente**

**-**

Eu sei que estou retratando aqui nossa história de vida, mas Amaya faz parte dela e seu namorado também. Claro que não foi na hora que os dois ficaram juntos... Só nós sabemos como foi difícil para ambos. Minha irmã contou-me essa história, não sei se contarei da maneira que ocorreu afinal, não estava lá na hora do ocorrido... Se bem me lembro, a história começa assim...

**xxxxx**

Mais um dia de trabalho... Eu gosto muito do que faço. Sabe aquela sensação maravilhosa de quando você ganha um presente ou quando presenteia alguém? É essa sensação que tenho quando ajudo os outros. Sei, parece clichê esse tipo de frase, mas realmente, se eu pudesse passar minha vida toda ajudando as outras pessoas eu o faria.

Como sempre cheguei ao hospital tranquilamente e com um sorriso no rosto. Nada melhor do que se acalmar alguém do que um sorriso... Mas tudo tem o seu porém_._ O sorriso tem que fluir naturalmente, não pode ser forçado. Acredite, os pacientes sabem a diferença, portanto, se não sabe sorrir, não o faça ou as coisas podem complicar. Uma delas é de o interno negar-se a tomar remédios e isso é realmente desastroso!

Estava indo ao vestiário pôr a roupa do trabalho quando...

- Amaya! Rápido venha nos ajudar aqui! Ele está fora de si! – chamou-me um enfermeiro

Pela aparência e pelo rosto desconhecido, logo vi que era novo em nosso meio. Dois dos nossos enfermeiros seguravam-no e ele se debatia querendo soltar-se. Gritava raivoso e acredito que se pudesse, mataria qualquer um ali. Peguei a seringa com o calmante e me aproximei rapidamente. Se ele continuasse se mexendo daquela maneira a agulha quebraria em sua pele. Definitivamente, ele precisava se acalmar.

Delicadamente disse a ele para se acalmar, antes que eu aplicasse o calmante em mim mesma. Achei que não tivesse me ouvido devido aos gritos neuróticos que eu custei a me acostumar, mas como sempre, ele ouviu. Eles sempre ouvem. Apliquei o medicamento e aos poucos ele serenou até dormir:

- Levem-no para o quarto – foi meu "decreto" final

**Xxxxx**

Enquanto minha irmã passava por tudo isso no Hospital, você, Hinata, se encontrava ainda mais nervosa. Suas mãos suavam frio, seus lábios tremiam e o ar parecia que lhe faltava. Preocupado, claro que perguntei o que tinha, se precisava ir ao médico e todas as outras coisas que perguntamos a alguma grávida, principalmente se ela for você. Mas, como sempre, nada me disse, sorriu forçadamente e tentou convencer-me de que estava bem, o que eu não acreditei, logicamente.

Não nos encontramos na faculdade e seu celular de uma hora para outra ficou fora da área de cobertura. Sinceramente, sumiços assim me deixam neuróticos! Deixei mais ou menos vinte mensagens no seu celular e nenhum deles foi atendido ou retornado. Já estava pensando o pior quando finalmente, na trigésima quinta tentativa de uma ligação você me atendeu:

- Hinata! Como você está? Por que desapareceu assim? Você está bem? E o bebê? – na hora nem notei se estava ou não sendo exagerado. Não é típico ver um Uchiha no estado em que estava e creio que ninguém na minha família se portou assim algum dia.

_- Eu estou bem sim, não aconteceu nada conosco – _você disse-me tranquila. Aposto que se pudesse tê-la visto, estaria dando um de seus sorrisos forçados que raramente você usa, a não ser em ocasiões como _essa_

- Por que sumiu desse jeito? Não quis me avisar... – comecei a serenar um pouco, passando a mão nos cabelos

- _Agora não posso me explicar, mas logo vai entender... – _e depois disso, você desligou o telefone me deixando ainda mais confuso

Restou-me ir ver minha irmã no Hospital. Ah sim, dia cheio de surpresas... Primeiro você some, segundo, greve de professores na Faculdade e terceiro e pior de todos eles: fui despedido. Dá para entender mais ou menos agora, o que eu fui fazer no trabalho de Amaya?

- Pois não? – perguntou a recepcionista

- Uchiha Amaya – ela olhou para mim

- Seu nome?

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Certo... – ela pôs-se mais perto do microfone – Uchiha Amaya, Uchiha Sasuke lhe aguarda na recepção – a voz dela ecoou por todo o local nos alto-falantes. Depois de alguns minutos, ela apareceu no local, recebendo-me com um sorriso confuso

- Sasuke, que faz aqui?

Vamos fazer um resumo de toda essa lorota? Você sabe que eu odeio ficar repetindo conversas que já tive por mais de uma vez... Não é grosseria, mas se eu já sei, pra quê ouvir tudo de novo? Ela lamentou por mim e mais ainda por não poder me arranjar nada no local. Minha irmã ganhava pouco salário que mal dava para seus gastos. Se não fosse a mesada de nossa mãe não estaríamos vivendo naquele apartamento. Minha faculdade, graças aos céus, estava paga até o fim do ano letivo. O problema é que agora, sem dinheiro de minha parte, as despesas mensais iriam pesar muito. E você não podia trabalhar e eu nem deixaria tal ato! Foi num desses pensamentos que me descobri uma pessoa zelosa e um pai coruja.

Embora estivéssemos juntos, cá entre nós, amor não enche barriga, tirando o útero, mas isso aí já é outra história...

E agora? Era a primeira vez em toda minha vida em que me encontrava numa situação difícil. Sem dinheiro, sem emprego, sem ter como sustentar uma família e um filho a caminho. Realmente, sentia-me a beira do precipício.

De repente, para minha vida ganhar mais emoção, um tumulto entre médicos e enfermeiros. Um deles disse algo do tipo: "O paciente do 306 está tendo um ataque novamente". Antes que pudesse perguntar quem era o tal, Amaya passou zunindo por mim, seguindo por um corredor. Resolvi segui-la, não estava fazendo nada mesmo...

**xxxxx**

- Rápido, a seringa! – disse Amaya estendendo a mão para um dos enfermeiros

- Não temos nenhuma a disposição

- O quê?! – gritou alarmada. Aquilo não era uma situação que se podia ocorrer principalmente em um Hospital para Narcóticos

Restou à ela usar a psicologia. A visão que tive superou muitos traumas da minha vida. Gaara era jovem mas portava-se como um animal preso. Gritava, se arranhava e se feria, debatia-se contra os móveis causando ainda mais ferimentos. Agrediu um dos enfermeiros e eu fiquei realmente muito atônito com a cena. Ainda mais quando vi minha irmã, aquela coisa miúda se aproximando dele sem demonstrar medo ou qualquer sentimento que lhe pusesse a correr dali de perto. Ela se aproximou dele que ainda gritava e ficou fitando-o esperando que ele se acalmasse. OI que parecia impossível aconteceu. Ainda com a respiração acelerada e o olhar assassino, ele parou. O peito movia-se aceleradamente para cima e para baixo, parecia que a qualquer momento ele ia atacá-la. Temi por isso. Ela levantou as mãos e pousou-as gentilmente na face do ruivo que levava ao alto da testa uma tatuagem.

Sabe o que aconteceu? Ele começou a chorar. Exatamente, começou a chorar! Aquilo me surpreendeu mais ainda. Como uma pessoa como _aquela _poderia chorar? O rapaz deixou-se cair no chão e minha irmã logo pousou-sua cabeça sob um de seus braços, dizendo em seu ouvido:

- Calma, calma... Você vai ficar bem... – e depois disso, ele tranqüilizou como se fosse um cordeiro adormecendo em seguida

Saindo do quarto dele, minha irmã limpou as lágrimas e disse-me sorrindo que seu expediente, havia terminado.

**xxxxx**

Dirigindo o carro até o apartamento, minha cabeça explodia em mil perguntas sobre você e o que fazia. Agora, queria saber mesmo com quem estava, se é que estava acompanhada. O que estaria acontecendo? Por que todo aquele mistério? Afinal das contas, eu receberia ou não uma resposta?!

Chegamos enfim ao "lar-doce-lar". Amaya foi colocar a carne para descongelar enquanto eu escolhia o feijão. Santa humilhação, um Uchiha escolhendo feijão... Se bem que enfrentar meu pai como naquele dia e não saber onde estava minha protegida Hinata, eram muito piores do que separar grãos que servem para cozinhar de grãos que devem ir para o lixo... Claro que, não importo-me hoje mais com o fato de meu pai nunca ter conhecido a família que formei, recusando-se a me chamar de filho, mas naqueles dias que transcorreram depois de sua visita nada amigável, senti-me como um grão a ser jogado fora... Completamente inútil.

O telefone toca. Preciso dizer que fui eu o desesperado a correr até o aparelho para poder assim ouvir suas voz que tão desesperadamente queria ouvir? É claro que preciso, não fui eu a falar com você e sim minha irmã que á estava com o sem fio na mão:

- Alô? Oi Hinata! Onde se meteu sua sumida? – perguntava enquanto pegava a bacia de feijões de minha mão – Ah sim... Claro... Não se preocupa estamos bem sim. Te esperamos para o jantar hein? – e ela desligou. Apenas lancei-lhe um olhar assassino – Que é? – perguntou confusa

**xxxxx**

O relógio fazia aquele irritante ruidinho semelhante a um barulho de um aparelho que mostra as horas decentemente. Não fazia o _tic-tac _por completo, apenas o _tic, _pois o _tac _não existia mais. Além de não funcionar, eu não sabia se ele mostrava o horário certo ou estava apenas pregando uma peça na minha mente. Não queria, não podia ser nove horas! Encarava o relógio querendo que ele mudasse aqueles dois ponteiros de lugar:

- Amaya – gritei da sala ainda fitando o relógio – que horas são?!

- Olha no relógio – ela respondeu

- Esse tá errado – retornei

- Nove e dois – respondeu depois de alguns segundos

Isso não era bom. O relógio da sala estava adiantado UM minuto, ou seja, era mais tarde do que eu tinha imaginado. Não, não estava sendo paranóico! Mas, pense em mim e veja minha situação: você, grávida, andando por aí sabe se lá quem era a criatura e, já no horário de novela você não estava em um lugar que eu pudesse vigiá-la. Nem um telefonema significativo! Acha pouco o motivo de querer chamar a polícia?

De repente, a campainha. Graças a Deus, ele havia ouvido minhas preces! Corri até a porta e a mesma estava trancada. Onde diabos Amaya colocara a chave? Gritei para que esperasse que não me demorava, mas não ouvi resposta. Vasculhei todas as almofadas, puxei o tapete para, depois de ter jogado suas gavetas no chão, encontrar a chave me cima da mesa de entrada. Abri a porta mais do que depressa e... Não era bem aquela pessoa que eu esperava encontrar:

- Pois não? – perguntei com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

Desculpe pelo que direi agora, mas ao ver o tom do cabelo, os inigualáveis olhos dos Hyuuga e a aparência séria e fria, não gostei nem um pouco dele. Parecia-me réplica perfeita do Neji e, acredite isso _não foi _um elogio.

Corri os olhos pelo corredor e você não estava lá. Depois dessa pessoa me encarar por algum tempo e eu, sem dar a mínina para ele, abriu os lábios e perguntou severamente:

- Você é Uchiha Sasuke? – fitou-me ainda mais sério

- Sim. E você, quem é? – e como resposta, vi um punho vindo em direção de meus olhos. Logo depois de sentir uma aguda dor e ver-me no chão, eu vi de relance a porta do elevador abrir-se e uma assustada Hinata sair de lá nervosa, chamando meu nome...

**xxxxx**

**Sinceramente, não consigo mais escrever capítulos que prestem como antes _ _'**

**Só isso? Você deve estar se perguntando. É gente, só isso =T**

**Mesmo assim, espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando n.n**

**Opa! Vi uma coisa que me animou! Mais uma leitora? *.***

**Uhuu! \õ/ - sai pulando que nem uma louca desvairada – **

**Seja bem vinda! ^-^**

**E, agradeço também de coração, a FranHyuuga e Kate-chan que continuam aqui, lendo essa minha FIC que andou me desanimando muito ultimamente...**

**Ah, sorry Fran, usei sua frase e coloquei-a na FIC, achei que se encaixava perfeitamente e resolvi colocar #O.O#**

**Todos os direitos reservados 8D**

**Então, é isso gente, espero realmente que curtam e, ao invés de jogarem flores como vocês vivem fazendo, ta na hora de alguns paus e pedras né? Preciso saber como estou me saindo para melhorar para vocês! :)**

**Beijos a todas!!!**

**-**

**Próximo capítulo: Hyuuga Hiashi**


	6. Hyuuga Hiashi

**Capítulo cinco**

**-**

**Hyuuga Hiashi**

**-**

Estávamos todos na sala. A pessoa que me agrediu, ao seu lado me encarando como se a qualquer instante fosse mostrar as garras e perfurar o meu pescoço. Eu, numa poltrona com uma das mãos sobre o olho esquerdo que, eu sentia, estava começando a inchar. Amaya surgiu saindo da cozinha, colocando um bife sobre meu olho. Aquilo foi a coisa mais nojenta, estranha e sem sentido que já fizeram para me ajudar. Até hoje, quando me lembro, sinto o cheiro do vinagre e do alho.

Enquanto um encarava o outro, quem teve a iniciativa de começar a conversa fora você, mesmo porque, se eu ou seu pai começássemos, não seria de forma educada:

- E-esse é meu pai... Hyuuga Hiashi – você disse fitando o chão

- Prazer em conhecê-lo – foi o que o "poderoso chefão" disse sarcasticamente

- Não posso dizer o mesmo – retornei ainda sentindo a dor aguda cada vez mais forte no meu olho

- Posso saber por que bateu no meu irmão? – indagou minha irmã levemente irritada. Você teve sorte Hinata: nunca chegou a ver Amaya _realmente_ irritada.

- A resposta é meio óbvia – respondeu seco.

Ótimo! Tinham fofocado para o patriarca Hyuuga que a filha dele foi... Ah... Não gosto de mencionar _aquela_ palavra então... Não preciso mencioná-la, acho que deu para perceber o sentido. Eu sei não se deve esconder nada de tão grave dos pais, - embora você fosse maior de idade - e isso inclui certos problemas... Tinha certeza que o responsável por isso tudo fora Neji. Não sabe você como desejei que aquele carro importado dele explodisse com ele dentro! Uma coisa que eu não sabia, era como você e meu _sogro _foram se encontrar... A dúvida foi tirada quando você me contou algumas horas mais tarde, o ocorrido...

**.**

Desde que recebeu aquele telefonema, Hinata não conseguia se manter calma. Seu pai sabia de tudo e agora vinha para Tókio com a intenção de vê-la. Temeu com sua reação. E se ele a julgasse mal? E se quisesse processar Sasuke? E, a pior de todas as hipóteses: se quisesse que ela tirasse a criança?

Antes de chegar ao destino, deu várias voltas a pé e, sentindo-se mal, ficou sentada por um bom tempo, tomando coragem para levantar do banco da pequena praça ao qual estava.

Foi com as mãos suando e sentindo os joelhos tremerem que ela pegou o táxi e foi até o aeroporto, na área de desembarque. Coração apertado, respiração acelerada. Quem visse acharia que Hinata estava á ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco. E ela realmente estava.

Passados eternos trinta minutos para a chegada do avião, o horário de desembarque apareceu no telão. Os olhos cristalinos desceram as letras e os horários até acharem o que tanto queria evitar: _Miami_ - _9:30/ Portão 3. _Olhou para o portão indicado vendo as pessoas que passavam. A cada desconhecido, um suspiro aliviado e um aperto a mais no coração. De repente, surge um rosto conhecido e indiferente, procurando com os olhos preocupados algo ou alguém. Hinata sabia que era um _alguém. _Era ela o _alguém. _Ficou estática ali, observando o pai. O mesmo terno formal, cabelos presos... Para ela, continuava o mesmo homem sério de sempre. Culpava-se por um lado de temer a presença do pai ali, pois, ele sempre lhe dava tudo e, quando arranjava tempo, compensava de todas as formas possíveis. _"Poder não é tudo"_ - era o que ele sempre dizia as filha – _"o que importa é a família". _Importaria agora?

Foi então que Hiashi viu a figura da filha parada ali, o olhando com todo o temor do mundo em seus orbes perolados. Sentiu-se um monstro por causar tal sentimento na filha. Ela, ainda parada, não soube o que falar assim que viu seu pai vindo em sua direção e abraçando-a em seguida, assim como faziam quando um viajava para longe. Realmente, há tempos não se viam... Hinata chorou. Hiashi apenas não chorou, pois achou que não seria um exemplo certo ao dar a filha: o de fraqueza. Não que chorar fosse um sinal de fraqueza, mas para um homem de poder como ele, era.

- Não está zangado? – perguntou em meio a soluços ela

- Não... Claro que não... – disse ele fazendo a Hyuuga ficar um pouco mais calma. Estariam as coisas tomando certo rumo agora?

.

- Peço desculpa por ter descido ao seu nível e... – nessa hora eu vi você segurando o braço do seu pai, alertando-o para ser, talvez, um pouco mais _delicado, _coisa que eu duvido que ele consiga. – No que você trabalha rapaz?

- No que eu trabalho? – ótimo qual a resposta? _"Olha, senhor Hyuuga, eu era motoboy, mas sabe hoje algo extremamente bizarro aconteceu: fui despedido, acredita?". _Minha nossa, o que eu poderia inventar numa situação como aquela?! Sentia-me num labirinto sem saída, e, seu pai, era o Minotauro.

- Sim, no que trabalha? Hinata não pode trabalhar nessa situação! – o que ele sugeriu com aquilo? Que eu forçaria você a trabalhar? Ah, espera um pouco! Eu posso ser tudo o que ele queira, mas nunca, jamais faria nada que a prejudicasse

- Ele é motoboy, pai – você disse o que acabou piorando a resposta que eu teria de dar ao _sogrão_. Não te culpo... Culpo é o mexicano desgraçado que me despediu!

- Garoto de entregas? – ele repetiu de uma forma _politicamente correta _para si mesmo. Deve ter ficado surpreso vendo que eu, um Uchiha, trabalhava entregando _fast food_. Trabalhava que eu digo, foi pretérito passado, afinal, estava DESEMPREGADO. – Suponho que o ritmo costuma ser bem... Corrido – ironizou sem mudar a feição.

- _Costumava_ ser bem corrido – se é pra dizer, que eu diga de uma vez oras! – Perdi o emprego.

Por favor, relembre a cena: você com os olhos arregalados, demonstrando surpresa, ao seu lado Hyuuga Hiashi que comprimia os lábios deixando evidente que começava a se irritar – "começava" é bondade de minha parte, ele já estava irritado – eu sentado à frente de vocês com um pedaço de carne no meu olho e com o molho da mesma escorrendo minha face. Pensava se a situação poderia piorar... E podia:

- Você está desempregado?! – começou Hiashi literalmente berrando – E como pensa em sustentar minha filha e meu neto se não tem emprego?!! – ai meu ouvido... Será que os vizinhos ouviram? – Você tem alguma coisa nessa sua cabeça?!

- Tenho – disse mantendo a calma – não se preocupe, já fui à procura de outro.

- Posso saber o que você fez para perder um simples emprego como aquele seu incompetente?! – vi seu pai levantar-se do sofá e pude até visualizar a futura cena: eu morreria. Mas, antes de morrer, era melhor me explicar:

- Eu tinha ido acompanhar Hinata no consultório médico... Não avisei meu chefe. – boa a explicação não? Por isso eu digo e repito: maldito mexicano.

Para minha surpresa e, creio eu, para de todos ali na sala, ele se acalmou e um sentimento de culpa refletiu em seus olhos perolados. Sentimento de culpa? Nos olhos perolados de Hyuuga Hiashi? Juro que nunca em minha vida algo me surpreendeu tanto. Sentimento, culpa, olhos de Hyuuga Hiashi... Essas palavras numa mesma frase foram assustadoramente impressionantes. Seu pai então tornou a sentar e, desviando seus olhos dos meus, disse:

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim pai... Sasuke foi comigo ontem no hospital... – depois disso ele fitou o chão e, com certa dificuldade disse

- Sendo assim... Me desculpe – Ah, depois dessa, ganhei meu dia! – O que posso fazer para reparar meu erro?

- Pode começar pagando o jantar – interveio Amaya – Porque, o que a gente ia comer, eu tive que usar no meu irmão – ela se referia ao bife. Estava muito mais preocupada com o que ia colocar no prato do que com seu pai.

E não é que ele pagou mesmo o jantar?

.

- Começamos com o pé esquerdo rapaz – admitiu Hiashi. Pé esquerdo? Ora, tudo que é esquerdo foi começado no nosso primeiro encontro! – É que ainda não consegui me conformar com isso...

- Ainda mato o desgraçado que fez minha caveira para você – murmurei mas fui ouvido

- Não à necessidade... – tentou sorrir, mas só esboçou uma careta – E além do mais, não é por _aquilo _que não me conformo... É em ver minha filha crescendo...

Você sorriu, mas eu apenas consegui ironizar sarcasticamente um pensamento que não agradaria em nada a você e muito menos seu pai. Não, eu não vou contar o que pensei. Finja que eu esqueci certo?

Continuamos palestrando – era assim que seu pai dizia o que pra mim era "conversar" – por mais duas horas. A noite já beirava madrugada quando ele resolveu ir embora. Antes, ele tinha algo a me dizer, ou melhor, propor, o que me deixou completamente sem reação...

- Você ainda está procurando um emprego, rapaz? – balancei a cabeça confirmando – E, sem querer parecer indelicado, por que não pede um emprego ao seu pai?

- "Pô... Valeu pela parte que me toca" – pensei tentando esconder o desgosto que tinha ao me lembrar dele. Depois de alguns segundos que para mim pareceram séculos, respondi – Nós nos desentendemos...

- Entendo... – murmurou fitando alguma coisa no chão, até que olhou nos meus olhos (o que me deu medo), e sugeriu – Quer então, Sasuke, um emprego na minha empresa?

Você abriu os olhos impressionada e tapou o sorriso que surgia em seus lábios com uma de suas mãos. Já Amaya, que voltava da cozinha trazendo uma bandeja, tropeçou e quase deixou tudo ir ao chão. Agora Hyuuga Hiashi me olhava sem expressar nenhum sentimento, como se nós não tivéssemos nos conhecido naquelas circunstâncias e ele não tivesse me acertado um murro no olho que, por sinal, ainda doía.

- Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara ou vai me responder? - brincou. Mas, não sei porque, eu senti uma pitada de sarcasmo...

- Você quer que eu trabalhe na sua empresa? "De advogados se não me engano?" – pensei um tanto aflito a última frase

- Não vai ser um emprego definitivo, é só até você terminar a faculdade e poder se sustentar. Vamos dizer que é uma espécie de estágio. Você ajudará um de meus funcionários no que for preciso e será bem remunerado por isso. Talvez metade do que ganha um empregado meu.

Se eu não tivesse meu orgulho, naquela hora eu teria ajoelhado aos pés do seu pai, agradecendo por ter me salvo da dívida da TV no fim do mês. E também, é claro, por assim, poder te dar um futuro melhor, com mais estabilidade financeira, porque eu estaria sustentando uma família e todas as obrigações... Naquela mesma hora, a imagem de uma casa com um suposto cachorro veio a minha mente, enquanto eu apertava a mão de seu pai dizendo:

- Ok. Eu aceito o emprego.

.

No dia seguinte bem cedo eu, aproveitando que era sábado, me aprontei e fui ao encontro do meu futuro chefe e futuro sogro. Coloquei meu terno cinza escuro que, sabe Deus que raios eu ainda o deixava no meu armário, e tomei um táxi. Não foi necessário dar endereço algum. Impossível as pessoas não conhecerem o imenso prédio - só perdendo para o _Word Trade Center -_ espelhado inteirinho com um vidro negro, tendo no topo uma imensa esfera azul Royal, com um "H" bem no centro na cor prata.

O motorista parou e eu, depois de contar algumas notas e moedas entreguei a ele a quantia que devia pela corrida. Depois, olhei para a porta de vidro automática, toda trabalhada, onde o mesmo "H" se destacava. Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha quando cheguei em frente à porta e ela se abriu, mostrando para mim a grandiosidade e elegância do local. Nem parecia uma empresa de advocacia. Cheguei a recepção e perguntei onde ficava a presidência, mas parecia que ele me esperava no 65º andar. Apressei-me para apanhar o elevador. Entrei e não me senti nem um pouco confortável. Vários homens entraram junto comigo e eu fiquei constrangido ao ver que todos eram exatamente iguais com seus ternos, gravatas, cabelos penteados com gel, óculos e pastas de couro preto. Quase todos falavam ao celular e a maioria nem se olhava ou perguntava como o colega de trabalho estava naquela manhã. Quando faltava dois andares para chegar aonde seu pai estava, assim como entraram, saíram todos com gestos e movimentos idênticos, como se fossem robôs.

Chegando ao andar que me fora destinado, sai mais calmo e avistei Hiashi sentado num espaçoso sofá de couro bege, em frente a alguém que tinha suas mesmas características. Na mesma hora senti que meu corpo parara. Ele estava com Neji ou era impressão minha?

- Veja tio, ele chegou – não, não era impressão. Mas que droga! Será que quando eu acho que as coisas caminham para o melhor, logo recuam? Forcei um sorriso que aposto que não saiu, tamanho meu desgosto por ver seu primo ali. Ele veio caminhando até mim com um sorriso sarcástico que no momento me era muito, mas MUITO confuso. Não tinha motivo para me sorrir. Ou tinha? Naquela hora a única coisa que pensei em minha defesa foi: "Desculpe Neji, mas eu não como da sua fruta"

- Que bom que já chegou Sasuke – pronunciou Hiashi – Assim teremos tempo de conhecer onde você trabalhará.

Novamente nós seguimos para o elevador, parando somente no penúltimo andar. O último pertencia única e exclusivamente ao presidente. Ele me mostrou várias salas e as pessoas que naquele andar trabalhavam. Cada andar era responsável por um caso: desvio de verbas, calúnia, difamação, atentado violento ao pudor, negligência, homicídio doloso, homicídio culposo, homicídio duplamente qualificado dentre outros mais leves, assim como pequenos furtos, agressão física, ou algum irresponsável que se recusava a pagar pensão aos filhos.

A área em que estávamos cuidava dos assuntos referentes á abusos, o que me deixou constrangido. Mas, parecia que essa não fora a intenção de seu pai. Os advogados lá presentes faziam rodízio. Toda vez que um caso novo aparecia, a pessoa que já tinha participado de um caso sobre roubo, por exemplo, em que ela devia defender, agora seria destinada a acusar. Depois, poderia ir para outro setor cuidar de outros casos. "Mas sempre um que lhe era destinada, pois os funcionários estavam ali para serem mandados", foi o que me disse Neji.

Chegamos a uma sala muito bem organizada, uma mesa grande, alguns papéis sobre a mesa, um _laptop_ que acabara de sair no mercado e que nem eu sonhava em ter, fora prateleiras com livros jurídicos e um armário apenas de processos públicos para serem avaliados ou já executados. Muitos deles com uma etiqueta verde, que me informaram, significava causa ganha e alguns poucos com etiqueta vermelha: causa perdida. As de etiqueta laranja significava que a causa foi _ganha pela metade_ e as sem cor nenhuma, queria dizer que era uma causa suspensa.

- Gostou da sala Sasuke? – perguntou-me Hiashi

- É bem grande – disse com os olhos ainda analisando o lugar

- É minha – disse Neji, com um tom de provocação

- Parabéns – disse sarcástico, ainda analisando a sala

- Sasuke – Hiashi me chamou e meus olhos se voltaram com atenção a ele – sua mesa é aquela ali – apontou-me o móvel

Só agora eu tinha percebido que no canto da sala tinha uma mesa de tamanho médio, do mesmo modelo que a de Neji com um abajur, uma cadeira estofada e um armário ainda sem nenhum documento. Ao lado, um pequeno cesto de lixo. Fiquei feliz em ver o meu local de trabalho, muito me agradou. Até que seu pai continuou:

- Gostou? – meneei a cabeça concordando, abobado em ver que finalmente eu tinha encontrado um emprego descente – Que bom – sorriu e depois completou - Você será auxiliar do Neji.

Agora eu tinha entendido o porquê daquele sorriso falso que o "sobrinho querido" do seu pai tinha me dado. Antes de saber que seria seu assistente, tudo estava muito bom. Bom demais pra ser verdade. Eu sabia, no fundo sabia ou pelo menos desconfiava de que a presença daquele bloco de mármore não significava coisa boa. Mas, não querendo contrariar ou zangar seu pai, aceitei sorrindo forçadamente, o que deixou-o satisfeito. Depois, ele me pediu que o seguisse para preencher um documento e assim o fiz. Enquanto fechava a porta Neji sussurrou algo que eu entendi muito bem: "Boa sorte, empregadinho". Sem poder reagir, descontei minha raiva na maçaneta da porta, o que fez minha mão ficar dolorida. Naquela hora, tive certeza: se um Deus existia, ele estava se divertindo ás minhas custas.

**.**

***música de aleluia ao fundo* Eu postei! \8D/**

**Milagre! Milagre! Arranjei tempo para tal fenômeno da natureza! *olhos lacrimejantes***

**Povos ou povas do meu coração (como se mais de duas pessoas lessem essa FIC -.-"), sinto pela demora e temo frustrar as expectativas de vocês com esse capítulo que, ora vejam, saiu maior que os últimos postados =D**

**Então, o Neji apareceu para tormento de Sasuke n.n**

**E, sinceramente, a minha parte preferida foi a do murro no olho do Sasuke \o/**

**Foi tão legal *O***

**Agradecimentos:**

_Gesy_

**Beijinho e até o próximo capítulo :***

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Hyuuga Neji**


	7. Eu, meu chefe e o caso Keno

**Capítulo seis**

**-**

**Eu, meu chefe e o caso Keno**

**-**

Sabe, até que meu primeiro dia não foi um dos mais difíceis do mundo... Nem um dos melhores. Já na manhã do meu primeiro dia na empresa eu tive que arquivar vinte documentos, salvá-los em um CD, remarcar cinco reuniões e buscar sete cafezinhos. Certo, não sei se ele fez isso porque realmente precisava ou se foi apenas para me irritar. Os documentos eu entendo, as reuniões, vá lá, agora SETE CAFÉZINHOS? Tenho certeza de que ele não precisava de tantos. Mas quem sou eu para exigir se estou aqui por bondade (lê-se: pena) do meu sogro? Por enquanto, resta aturar calado as indiretas e os risos mais falsos que aquele cabelo impecavelmente liso dele. Ah, por favor, nem o cabelo do Sai que É liso é daquele jeito!

Voltemos ao que interessa: meu primeiro dia na empresa. Lá pelas três horas a secretária surgiu na sala informando que um tal de Keno Fuuma estava esperando na recepção. Neji pediu para que ele subisse enquanto eu tentava sair de baixo de tantos papéis e disquetes. O homem entrou e meu "chefe" chamou-o pelo sobrenome. Indicou-lhe uma cadeira e enquanto este se sentava Neji me mandava buscar o oitavo cafezinho do dia.

A essa altura eu já pensava que me contrataram para servir cafés. Entrei na sala e reparei que o homem suava. Não foi minha intenção, mas sou psicólogo, é normal pessoas da nossa área ter olho clínico.

- Então, o que você trouxe para me mostrar? – perguntou o advogado ao cliente, que tremendo, entregou-lhe um notebook prateado

- Aí dentro está tudo o que eu fiz nos últimos sete meses. Se o senhor mandar um especialista pesquisar até mesmo os arquivos excluídos, verá que nesse computador só tem coisas referentes ao meu trabalho. – depois completou hesitante – Não terá nenhuma ação ou transferência de dinheiro

Naquela hora eu me lembrei que de manhã tinha lido a respeito desse homem. Ele foi acusado de ter desviado setenta por cento das ações da empresa para seu nome, numa conta no exterior. Apesar de cinco pessoas confirmarem ter sido ele e que sabiam até mesmo o nome do banco, nada foi encontrado no exterior. A conta que eles disseram não existia. Mesmo assim a empresa entrou com um processo. Parecia causa ganha para Neji, já que, além de não terem provas e, as que aparentemente tinham haviam desaparecido, seu cliente poderia acusar os colegas de trabalho de cometerem calúnia e difamação, podendo além de tirar um bom dinheiro de seus bolsos, aumentar o prestígio do Hyuuga's. Era perfeito, mas para mim uma verdadeira furada.

Ele gaguejava ao alegar ser inocente, além de suar frio, se contradizer em certas partes... Sem dúvida ele tinha algo a esconder. Depois de Neji dar uma boa olhada no computador – o que me deu tempo de arrumar todas as pastas – fomos para a pré-reunião. Lá, cada um dos cinco funcionários alegou que Keno sempre fora ambicioso e vinha transferido de outra empresa por ter sido pego roubando o cofre. Ele negou.

Aquilo tudo estava muito chato. Uma aula sobre psicopatas e como eles agem seria muito mais interessante do que saber a data na qual Fuuma teria feito o desvio de dinheiro. Advocacia não foi feita para mim. Duas horas depois, a pré-reunião foi dada como encerrada e nós (para falar a verdade, eu), nos preparamos para voltar à empresa. Neji pegou o elevador na frente e nem esperou que eu apanhasse o amontoado de papéis que caíram no chão a caminho do corredor. Faltavam apenas alguns passos para alcançá-lo quando a porta se fechou e ele me deu um aceno de mão, seguido de um riso divertido. Será que elevadores dão problemas com freqüência?

.

- Acha que ele é inocente? – perguntei dentro do carro, depois de levar dez minutos para achá-lo no estacionamento

- Não importa o que eu acho ou deixo de achar. Fui contratado para defender e é o que vou fazer – respondeu com um tanto de ignorância na voz.

- Mas você pode desistir do caso – confirmei

- Por que faria isso? – indagou curioso

- Porque acho que esse Sr. Keno é culpado – ele riu

- E o que entende você de advocacia?

- Nada, só estou dando minha opinião... – ele me cortou. Avise seu primo, Hinata, no próximo almoço de domingo que eu odeio ser interrompido.

- Pois saiba caro _funcionário _que quando um advogado é contratado para defender uma pessoa, é exatamente isso que ele faz: defende. Não cabe a eu julgá-lo, estou sendo pago para livrar a cara dele da cadeia e não em me perguntar se devo ou não confiar na pessoa que está pagando meu serviço

- Mas se ele for culpado e descobrirem a situação não piora para você?

- Claro que sim. Perderei a causa. Mas isso não vai acontecer comigo, pois faço meu trabalho bem feito

- Não prefere perguntar ao seu cliente se ele tem alguma parcela de culpa? – forcei ainda mais o assunto. Será que ele não tinha entendido que eu queria uma resposta dele mesmo e não de um livro de auto-ajuda?

- Não, porque eu conheço o meu lugar. – ele tinha acabado de parar o carro devido ao sinal vermelho – E você, conhece o seu?

Neji me olhou com tanta reprovação que eu quase pude ver dentro daqueles olhos foscos um mini-Neji comemorando vitória sobre mim. Num acesso de fúria, fiz a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça e que conseqüentemente resultaria na minha demição:

- Vá à merda – e saí do carro.

O carro dele não fez meia-volta para me alcançar, simplesmente continuou o caminho da empresa. Só em imaginar que ao chegar em casa eu viria seu pai sentado no sofá desbotado me esperando para fazer mil e uma perguntas sobre: "_como eu pude ter feito aquilo sendo que preciso tanto de um emprego?"_, me dava uma dor de cabeça... Precisava me tranqüilizar. Mas aonde eu iria? E o que faria para me distrair? Nas ruas em que andava só se viam homens vestidos de terno com seus celulares presos á orelha com todo o cuidado para não desalinhar os cabelos perfeitamente divididos com gel. Eles me lembravam advogados. Advogados me lembravam Neji. Neji me lembrava demição. Demição me lembrava seu pai com uma metralhadora na mão pronto para me fuzilar.

Foi aí que eu encontrei o que precisava: uma livraria. Claro, a encontrei meia-hora depois de ter entrado no shopping recém-inaugurado. Não posso dizer que havia muitas pessoas naquela loja, comparada com a multidão nas filas de cinema e nas lojas de marcas, mas alguns estudantes de medicina, letras e advocacia – lembrando que minha dor de cabeça voltou ao ver o tipo de livro que o rapaz comprava. Resolvi então me dar por vencido e comprar alguns exemplares baratos sobre Direito, a fim de entender alguma coisa e poder argumentar com sabedoria disfarçada com Neji, depois de ligar para ele e sutilmente implorar meu emprego de volta. Porém, minhas reais intenções foram desviadas por um assunto muito presente nos últimos dois meses: maternidade.

Vários casais com suas mulheres de barrigas salientes estavam sentados numa roda conversando, cada um com uma boneca de plástico. Falando em plástico, vi uma coisa parecida com aquilo, revestida com algodão e uma espécie de fita adesiva nas duas pontas.

- O que é isso? – perguntei à mulher que parecia liderar tudo aquilo

- É uma fralda – disse segurando o riso

- Ah... – foi o que pronunciei para disfarçar meu constrangimento. Ok, aquilo era uma fralda e servia para "_colocar na criança, já que pela idade e tamanho, ela não conseguia controlar os horários para se livrar dos dejetos". _Não era algo muito animador para se colocar num livro de pais de primeira viagem... Talvez esse palavreado fosse mais bem entendido pelo seu primo que trabalha muito com a linguagem culta. Como não tinha nada mais a fazer senão esperar, juntei-me ao grupo e resolvi colocar em prática tudo que não sabia para ser pai.

- Agora, cada um de vocês irá colocar a fraldinha na boneca. Pensem que é o bebê de vocês, portanto todo o cuidado é necessário.

Aquilo era ridículo, e eu estava mais do que nervoso, simplesmente horrorizado! E olha que eu estava colocando a fralda numa boneca. Como seria colocar a fralda no meu filho? O tempo – sim, tinha tempo para a "tarefa" – tinha acabado e a instrutora passou de casal em casal para ver se estavam indo bem

- É a primeira vez que eu coloco fralda em algo, então eu não sei se ficou bom... – disse a primeira frase que me surgiu a mente. Estava envergonhado – fato.

- Nota-se - ela riu baixo – a fralda está do avesso

.

Cheguei em casa oito horas. Fazia uma hora que o curso tinha acabado e eu fiquei enrolando durante uma hora na escolha dos melhores livros sobre paternidade. Que lindo... Ao invés de comprar livros sobre psicologia que é minha área, eu comprei livros que ensinam qual a temperatura ideal que o leite deve estar – nem quente demais, nem frio demais – para dar à criança. Pelo menos (pensei para meu consolo) estou fazendo algo útil para o futuro. _"Menos trabalhando!", _era o que minha consciência gritava com uma voz esganiçada. Não adianta, eu teria que ligar para Neji pedindo meu emprego que, eu tinha certeza, à uma hora dessas devia estar encaixotado junto com minhas outras coisas. Ao abrir a porta vi você dormindo no sofá segurando em uma das mãos uma meia de lã amarela. Eu odeio a cor amarela, mas achei aquilo tão... Encantador que me esqueci desse detalhe. Depois de jogar um cobertor em cima de sua pessoa, fui para a cozinha. Sentei-me na mesa e, quando estava terminando o capítulo quatro vi o bilhete que Amaya tinha deixado na porta da geladeira: _"Volto Logo – Amaya"_

Volta logo sim... Volta logo que o sol nascer, isso sim. Amaya parecia viver no plantão médico. Isso porque nem era médica. O que realmente me irritou foi o meu celular ter tocado bem nas últimas palavras do capítulo quatro. Fui atender e, adivinha quem era!

.

**Neji Pov's**

Não posso deixar de confirmar meu verdadeiro desconforto em ter sido tão bombardeado de perguntas por Sasuke. Ele era apenas meu assistente, não deveria indagar nada sobre meu trabalho, apenas arquivar meus documentos, carregar meus processos e buscar meu café. Mas ele tinha que bancar o _formando em psicologia_? Uma coisa que eu aprendi com tio Hiashi, é que quando você é contratado como advogado é como advogado que irá agir, não como conselheiro ou algo do gênero.

Porém, minha curiosidade em relação a inocência de Fuuma falou mais alto e recordei que ele era muito esquisito e preocupado para alguém que alega estar de consciência limpa. Chamei então um técnico em computação e ele vasculhou todo o programa. De noite, já beirando a madrugada, vi que nada tinha de errado com o Sr. Keno, exceto por uma coisa: todos os arquivos, documentos e mensagens recebidas eram destinadas a Aburame Shino.

- Desgraçado... – murmurei. Mas, antes de ligar para Sasuke, tive que ligar para Fuuma dizendo que, por motivos óbvios, deixaria o caso. Ele não ficou satisfeito pelo tom de voz que usou ao me xingar, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de ouvi-lo. Desligando o telefone, logo estava discando o número da residência de minha prima. O que fiz naquela madrugada, nunca mais repeti em minha vida.

.

- Alô? – disse. Cara, aquele livro realmente estava interessante!

- Uchiha? – era a voz de Neji. Pensei: lá vem bomba! – Desisti do caso Keno

- O quê? – quase engasguei com minha saliva – E por que? – tentei disfarçar o espanto

- Sei que está espantado – em vão. – Descobri que ele era culpado – Ah, tá explicado. Eu sabia que estava certo! Vai! Toma Hyuuga metido! – Então, te vejo aqui na Empresa segunda?

- Claro – disse vitorioso. Não precisei me humilhar pelo emprego e ainda ele me deu razão! Definitivamente, eu tenho muita sorte – Então, até segunda. Agora, se não se importa, eu vou voltar a dormir

- Isso seria ótimo – disse ele sem ânimo algum. Não me arrependo de ter mentido. Ele deve ter ficado com peso na consciência. E isso me alegra tanto...

Ah, sobre o caso Keno? Três dias depois virou manchete de jornal: a conta que ele tinha no exterior tinha sido transferida para Osaka. Cara esperto, só foi descoberto depois que Aburame Shino deu queixa de roubo. Mentira tem perna curta, não?

.

**Aê povo, postei quase uma semana depois do combinado x.X'**

**Se tudo ocorrer bem, amanhã eu posto em Não Quero te Perder, que eu ainda não me conformo de ter posto tal nome na Fic '-'**

**Espero que curtam o capítulo, perdoem-me erros de português e falta de concordâncias verbais ^^"**

**Prometo melhorar pra frente**

**Beijos para todos!**

**Agradeço:**

**Marcy Bloger; Gesy; Arishima Nina (filhota *O*); ****Ang3ty x3 (ai meu coração, leitoras internacionais? Sejam muito bem-vindas! Obrigada pelo apoio!)**

**Obrigada a todos!**

**Até o/**


	8. Sem mordomias

**Capítulo sete**

**Sem mordomias**

Tinha sido chamado para a sala de Tsunade novamente. Era a segunda vez naquele ano, ninguém tinha tido tanta sorte de ir parar no _santuário _tão poucas vezes. O salto agulha batendo contra o piso de madeira – a única sala com piso de madeira – veio na direção da mesa e sentou-se, me olhando com expectativa:

- O quê? – comecei

- Como tem sido sua vida nos últimos meses?

- Ah... – foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca. Naquela hora evitei olhar nos olhos dela. Não era nada comum Tsunade se importar com seus alunos, desde que estes pagassem a mensalidade... – Normal. – sem ter o que mais dizer dos últimos dois meses desastrosos e um pouco desequilibrados de tentativas de aproximação desesperadas minha para com você que, gentilmente, tentava me ver como um ser humano, perguntei – E como vai seu trabalho? É difícil administrar uma faculdade? – ela bufou

- Como as coisas andam, os psicólogos daqui vão ter seus pacientes mandados para um manicômio – disse massageando as têmporas – Se portam como se isso aqui fosse segundo grau!

- Mas você os trata assim – respondi e, sinceramente, devia ter ficado quieto.

- O quê? Como assim? – como ela não demonstrava irritação nem nada do gênero, me ajeitei na cadeira e arrisquei.

- Ora, você deixa que os jogadores de futebol americano que estão aqui para representar a faculdade ajam como pessoas imaturas que só pensam em jogar, bater nos outros e beber em grandes festas. A maioria mal sabe o que é psicologia – ela levemente colocou sua cabeça mais pra frente, um sinal de que estava interessada – E as líderes de torcida – que não são necessárias e pra mim nunca foram – usam roupas apertadas e coloridas. Não tem um pingo de responsabilidade, o mundo delas gira em volta de um espelho e elas aparentam não ter nem meio cérebro. Afinal de contas, você os trata como adolescentes e é exatamente assim que eles se sentem: jovens sem compromisso e não adultos que logo terão que pagar o próprio celular. Você não os deixa crescer. – e para meu espanto, ela disse

- Tem razão – depois pediu que eu me retirasse. Ok, aquilo estava estranho. Mas ficou pior.  
.

Justamente no horário de almoço, a secretária da Tsunade, Matsuri que mais parecia uma baratinha andando, anunciou no auto-falante que a diretora tinha um anúncio a fazer. Alguns bufando, outros xingando, todos foram até o auditório e eu fiz extrema questão de me sentar na última fileira de cadeiras. Ela com seu inigualável salto agulha vermelho e conjunto social claro, caminhou até o microfone e começou, indiferente aos cochichos, conversas e bolinhas de papel sendo jogadas entre os alunos:

- Teremos mudanças – e somente isso foi necessário para que todos calassem a boca e olhassem confusos para a dona de cabelos platinados (que na opinião de toda a faculdade, envelhecia-a ainda mais e realçava suas rugas) – A partir de hoje, não quero mais gracinhas. Isso aqui é uma faculdade, vai formar psicólogos, pessoas que servirão para ajudar outras pessoas e não fazer com que essas fiquem insanas! Nada dos jogadores rebaixarem outros colegas! Isso aqui não é colegial e vocês estão aqui para representar nosso patrimônio! Entendeu senhor Inuzuka? – não posso negar que dei um sorriso largo naquela hora – E, meninas, se vocês gostam de dançar, não me incomodo que tenham uma torcida organizada, mas que sejam mais decentes! Vocês têm mais de vinte anos e se portam como vadiazinhas de segundo ano! Faça o meu favor, isso aqui não é _American Pie*! – _e isso fez todos ali rirem, até mesmo eu que até então não tinha visto você ao meu lado – Nada de garotos entrando em quartos de garotas. Por mais que vocês sejam adultos não estão sabendo ter maturidade suficiente. Vou contratar seguranças para vigiar os blocos e agora teremos câmeras de segurança também nos corredores e nas paredes do lado externo dos alojamentos. Brincadeiras de mau gosto não serão toleradas, assim como comentários inúteis e comportamento inadequado. Todos os alunos que estão nos dois últimos anos do curso deverão arranjar um estágio, remunerado ou não – e isso tirou vaias do público – Calados! O edital já foi montado. Quem quiser conferir as vagas estão dispensados. Agora vocês crescerão na marra. Sem mordomias mais!

Aquilo foi bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Já que estava no último ano, tinha que ir atrás de um estágio. O problema não seria deixar a empresa do meu sogro – seria um alívio – mas sim se o estágio não fosse remunerado... Eu precisava do dinheiro.

.

- E como fica a forma de pagamento? – era o sétimo hospital que ligava – Ah, não é remunerado? Certo, eu mando minha ficha. Obrigado – e desliguei o telefone sentindo que minha enxaqueca estava começando. Se não arranjasse um estágio reprovaria pois agora o mesmo contava como disciplina. Se reprovasse não teria condição de pagar a mensalidade da faculdade porque até lá já teria um filho para criar. Talvez se o estágio não fosse a semana toda eu poderia até tentar conversar com seu pai. E agora?

- Tudo bem? – só mesmo Amaya para se sentar do meu lado e perguntar se tudo estava bem mesmo sabendo que não estava. – Hinata resolveu o problema do estágio. Fará lá onde eu trabalho, três vezes por semana sob minha supervisão – já se explicou antes que eu pudesse armar um escândalo

- Não acho nada remunerado... E nada que se encaixe no meu período de trabalho na empresa... – não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora, mas tive que abrir a boca e falar – Pra completar, não posso chegar perto de Hinata. Sei que me perdoou pelo que aconteceu, mas... Eu sinto que ela ainda tem medo... Medo que eu faça alguma coisa...

- Eu sei que devia te apoiar agora mas não dá. Hinata, mesmo sabendo o que te levou a fazer aquilo, tem todo o direito de sentir medo. E se tivesse acontecido com você?

- Eu sei Amaya! Mas o problema é que eu gosto dela. Daria tudo por ela, estou aturando Neji só por causa dela! Sabe quantos cafés eu tive que pegar outro dia? Catorze! – ela riu – Qual a graça?

- Escuta, Sasuke: geralmente em empresas grandes como essa do seu sogro, existem psicólogos prontos a atender os funcionários e clientes. Por que não verifica?

Verdade! Por que não tinha pensado nisso ainda? O dia pareceu me sorrir quando acordei às seis horas da manhã seguinte. Não tinha quase ninguém no metrô, o que era uma tremenda sorte – não sei se devo ter citado mas depois da "amistosa" visita do meu pai perdi meu carro – cheguei à faculdade cedo e consegui uma carteira na última fileira. As primeiras são as piores, principalmente se você for do tipo odiado como eu era. O professor de Teoria e Clínica Cognitiva faltou, ou seja, me livrei da prova e ainda sobrou tempo para estudar. Os outros professores adiantaram as aulas restantes e eu saí mais cedo da faculdade chegando mais cedo na empresa Hyuuga, arrumando com antecedência a sala do seu primo e tendo tempo de procurar a assistência psicológica. O problema é que nenhum dos advogados com cabelo em gel sabia onde ficava esse setor, alguns riram, outros me olharam confusos. Nem a moça do cafézinho (de quem eu tinha roubado o emprego) sabia. E olha que ela sabia de tudo que tinha, acontecia, ocorria na empresa. TUDO.  
O que poderia fazer? Fui atrás do seu pai, ué. Dividindo meu espaço no elevador com outros empregados, todos me olharam apavorados quando apertei o botão do último andar. E não exagero. Como se conversar com seu pai fosse algum tipo de bicho-de-sete cabeças.  
Sabe, Hinata, o último andar da empresa me lembrava muito minha antiga cobertura. Que aperto no coração me deu quando eu percebi que tinha crescido. É difícil você chegar no fim do mês e ver que na sua conta bancária não tem mais dez mil á sua disposição e que a conta do apartamento era uma obrigação antes desconhecida. Roupas só podia comprar se fosse de extrema necessidade assim como os sapatos. Antes eu comia o que queria, podia passar um mês a base de macarrão instantâneo. Agora sei que grávidas e principalmente crianças em fase de crescimento necessitam de vitaminas e carboidratos... O problema é fazer o dinheiro render pra tudo isso. Problema maior ainda é não ter aqueles dez mil pra fazer isso acontecer.

- Sr Hyuuga? - chamei seu pai que até então estava sentado naquela gigantesca cadeira de couro que até hoje tira o sono de Aiko. Ele insiste que aquela cadeira é um monstro.

- Entre, Sasuke! - se levantou do "monstro" e foi me receber - Chegou mais cedo... Tem algo importante a fazer?

- Sim. Preciso conversar com o senhor.

- Claro. Sente-se - depois de me acomodar no sofá bege, seu pai bem em frente a mim, completou a frase - Só não me chame de senhor

- Como quiser. - sem saber o que falar para dar início a uma conversa inteligente, comecei enrolado - Olha, na faculdade agora temos que arranjar um estágio na nossa área. Conta como disciplina e se eu não arranjar posso repetir o ano. Eu já disse ao senh... à você que meu pai tirou todas minhas mordomias. Se eu reprovar, terei que tirar dinheiro do meu próprio bolso para pagar a mensalidade e é um valor alto. Não poderei pensar em mim, vou ter um filho até lá. Assim sendo, vou ter que trancar minha vaga e sem um diploma não vou poder trabalhar na área

- E o que isso tem haver, rapaz? - deixei seu pai confuso - O que tem haver seu estágio comigo?

- Eu procurei vários hospitais e todos oferecem estágios para auxílio de psicólogos, é minha área. Mas todos em que liguei, não oferecem remuneração, o que não é nenum problema, mas os horários não batem com meu serviço na empresa. Teria que escolher ou a empresa, ou o estágio. Não posso dispensar o estágio senão não ganho o diploma. Mas não posso de maneira alguma dispensar o emprego aqui na empresa. Preciso do dinheiro, você sabe.

- Entendo, Sasuke. Mas o que posso fazer? Quer receber dinheiro, mesmo não estando na empresa? Se for isso, tudo bem...

- De maneira alguma! Se me acomodar com sua bondade, jamais crescerei. O que preciso é de um estágio. Me informei e vi que em grandes empresas como a sua, existem psicólogos prontos a atender funcionários. Minha sugestão: auxiliar seu psicólogo ou psicóloga no que precisar e continuar como assistente de Neji. Seria no mesmo horário mas eu daria um jeito de fazer as duas coisas. E não precisa me pagar, é só assinar um comprovante de que trabalho aqui na área psicológica. Prometo dar o melhor de mim

A expressão facial de seu pai foi do tipo: e agora? Olhou pra mim, se ajeitou na poltrona em que estava e, me encarando, começou:

- Não sei como dizer isso, Sasuke, mas... Não temos psicólogos aqui na agência faz sete anos... - não sei descrever o baque, seguido de um desespero, que sofri naquela hora - Lamento

- Tudo bem - e, pedindo licença, saí de seu escritório indo em direção ao elevador.

.

- Uchiha - uma voz de desprezo, típica do lado Hyuuga que Neji pertence, me chamou - Hiashi o aguarda em sua sala.

O que teria a me falar seu pai, cinco horas depois de nossa última conversa? Fiquei sabendo meio por cima que ele convocou os importantes do prédio e fez uma reunião de última hora. Não acreditei. Mas depois de entrar na sala 37 a que fui chamado e vi que na enorme mesa de madeira cor mel todos os importantes estavam reunidos, não tive dúvidas:

- Com licença... Me chamou?

- Claro, Sasuke, venha até aqui - disse ele se levantando. Quando cheguei a sue lado, logo anunciou - Quero que conheçam nosso psicólogo, bom, futuro psicólogo. É só uma questão de meses para que tire seu diploma. Por favor, recebam com a mesma satisfação que eu, Uchiha Sasuke - não acreditei em nenhuma palavra do que ouvia. Não acreditei que todos os presentes naquela sala se levantaram para uma salva de palmas. Não acreditei que estavam me parabenizando. Era tudo tão inesperado que só quando seu pai se virou para me cumprimentar que eu esbocei alguma reação. Sorri ainda incrédulo enquanto recebia a notícia de que aquele seria um emprego definitivo e muito bem pago. E sorri ainda mais ao saber que não seria mais auxiliar de Neji.

.

Ao chegar de volta ao apartamento, fui recebido com bolo e refrigerante pelas moradoras. De Amaya, um abraço afobado e mais um amontoado de palavras que me desejavam sorte ou algo assim. Você me cumprimentou mas sem nenhum contato físico. Ninguém tem culpa, mas você não tem idéia da dor que eu sentia toda vez que em seus olhos, eu via medo, receio.

- Parabéns, Sasuke

- Obrigado

- Vamos comemorar com um delicioso bolo que eu mesma fiz? - anunciou minha irmã como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo. De fato, sabia.

- Ah, se foi você mesma que fez, por que é que tem cupom fiscal? - enquanto os três riam, o bolo foi cortado.

Foi nesse dia que tentei uma aproximação. Nos reunimos para ver algum filme na televisão e no meio do mesmo, Amaya se retirou para o quarto dizendo que o filme era uma droga e que ela tinha coisas mais importantes - tipo dormir - para fazer do que ver um filme ridículo como aquele, sem história nenhuma e com uma protagonista depressiva. Afinal de contas, por que ela começou o filme já chorando? Continuamos na sala só eu, você e a criança, que de alguma forma se anulava naquela hora. O filme continuou passando e você parecia encolhida no sofá, de tão pequena que ficou atrás da bacia de pipoca. Ok, o que poderia fazer naquela hora? A cada olhar que eu lançava sobre você, era como se eu te visse afundando no sofá. Aquilo me fazia mal. Não tinha conseguido mudar minha imagem aos seus olhos, era o pior de tudo. Mesmo tentando melhorar a má impressão estava ali e se recusava em ir embora... Talvez até hoje essa impressão exista, não sei, não é algo a ser esquecido tão facilmente:

- Hinata, pode chegar mais perto de mim. Eu não mordo - tentei dar um ar de graça ao comentário, mas você parecia arrepiar ao me ouvir falar - Hinata... Tá tudo bem? - e quando me dei conta, você chorava. Ao ser descoberta, começou a soluçar com força e eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. Me amaldiçoei. Nem mesmo tentando acertar eu acerto!

- Desculpe, Sas... uke - você tentou dizer sem sucesso. A gagueira mais atrapalhava do que ajudava - É que...

- Tudo bem. Eu vou dormir. Boa noite - fui para o quarto sem nem mesmo olhar pra trás.

Eu sabia que era normal algum receio de sua parte mas não podia deixar de me magoar, também sou humano. Deitei na cama de solteiro e fiquei olhando para o teto. Ainda ouvi você respirando fundo e depois de um bom tempo, desligando o aparelho de TV. Pensei que iria dormir naquela hora, mas Amaya praticamente invadiu meu quarto e se sentou ao meu lado:

- Tá difícil, hein?

- O que você queria? Que ela me perdoasse fácil, como uma mãe que perdoa o filho por quebrar um copo?

- Ela te perdoou, Sasuke, senão não moraria conosco. A única coisa é que ela sente algum receio ao chegar perto de você. É normal! Escuta, se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, provavelmente você estaria numa cela de dois metros por um e meio. Já pensou por esse lado?

- Não, Amaya, não pensei - já estava me irritando. Odeio quando os outros me dizem o que já sei. Pior ainda, quando eu sei que é verdade.

- Eu prometi que não ia contar, mas vou contar: a Ino me disse que ficou sabendo por uma fonte segura que Hinata pediu para o primo pagar os fofoqueiros da faculdade para não falarem um "A" sequer do ocorrido. - acha que eu acreditei? claro que não! Desde quando Ino tinha fontes seguras? Sakura lá era uma fonte? Ainda mais segura?

- Jura? E quem é essa "_fonte segura"_? - comentei chateado. Aposto que se naquela hora eu tivesse dormido meus problemas acabariam por um momento.

- Respire fundo, maninho - ela fez algum mistério - A fonte, é o próprio Neji.

Se eu estivesse de pé com toda certeza ia ao chão. Você tinha pedido ao Hyuuga-ignorante que subornasse os fofoqueiros da faculdade! Reformulando: você pediu que seu primo contribuísse para manter o assunto em sigilo. Acho que suborno não combina muito com você. Enfim, tudo parecia muito extraordinário para mim. Ah não ser o fato do Neji ter contado pra Ino que tinha feito isso. Por que ele contaria pra ela ISSO?

- Por que é que o Neji falaria pra Ino que pagou os bocas-abertas da faculdade? - e não me toquei qual era o motivo, nem quando ela ficou da cor vermelho-vivo (tipo você quando fica envergonhada).

Eles estão... Meio que juntos... Sabe?  
- Ah, não brinca! O Neji com a Ino? Com a INO?

Não que eu goste de admitir isso, mas o dono da BMW é inteligente e sério demais para aturar a Ino. Exagerada e fútil? Certo, nossa amiga que freqüenta nossa casa todos os domingos junto com os diabinhos loiros, digo, as gêmeas... Ainda não sei a quem puxaram. Agora tudo isso é indiferente, mas na época... Assustador e bizarro.

- Enfim, porco-espinho: dê um tempo para a Hinata.  
- Às vezes acho que dei tempo demais.  
- Se ponha no lugar dela então.

E saiu do quarto, como se tivesse dado o melhor conselho do mundo! Ok, não foi o melhor do mundo, mas foi bom. Eu nem dormi. Minto. Dormi sim.

De manhã, ela ainda me avisou de um passeio que os pacientes do hospital faria mais ou menos dali uns dois meses, isso é ,se o projeto que estavam montando fosse aprovado:  
- E que projeto é?  
- Bom... – ela fez algum mistério enquanto olhava para você rindo.  
- Amaya? – me lembro até hoje da sua cara, como quem diz: "você bebeu?".  
- Sugeri aos diretores do hospital para que investissem em maneiras diferentes de tratar psicologicamente os pacientes. Por exemplo: pintura e desenho. Especialidade de Hinata.

Aquilo me pareceu ótimo. Você finalmente conseguiria mostrar pelo menos, para médicos profissionais que a arte poderia curar. Foi tarefa do primeiro semestre do primeiro ano: explicar como tratamentos, diferentes de horas de conversas numa sala apertada, poderiam ser aplicados a pacientes. Essa foi sua idéia, muito elogiada, mas dispensada por ser considerada "fraca" para pacientes com problemas mais complexos. Aquela era a hora certa:

- Você acha, Amaya?  
- E por que não? – perguntei  
- Não sei se daria certo... Se lembra do que me disseram os professores?  
- Não interessa o que falaram os professores há cinco anos... O que você tem a perder?

**-x-**

**Acabei?**

**AMÉM! \o/**

**Sinceramente, estou há um mês tentando escrever esse capítulo...**

**FAIL! -.-'**

**Nem vou falar nada .-.**

**Minha beta falará por mim =D**

**Com a palavra Keito-chan! =D**

Oiii Minna-san AEW TADAIMA FINALMENTE, depois de muito tempo enrolando pra betar o cap da Nathy cá estou eu, com ele pronto, e devo ressaltar que AMEI tanto esse capitulo que não mudei nada dele.  
Explicando, deixei as frases como estavam, acertei apenas a pontuação e tirei uns "enters" nos diálogos, já que estavam d+  
Fora isso, capitulo espetacular! Claro que o medo da Hina-chan deu dó e tal, mas foi o capitulo de melhor astral que já li, sério me animei lendo q  
Então, pessoal desculpem a minha demora para betá-lo, logo a Nathy me envia a continuação pelo e-mail, daí eu beto e posto aqui.  
Continuem mandando suas reviews, Nathy as responderá no final do próximo capitulo e me enviará para postá-los juntamente com o capitulo aqui.  
Já ne Minna, gomen a demora, kissus no kokoro.3


	9. Gaara

**Capítulo oito**

**Gaara**

Mais dois meses tinham passado. Já estávamos em Agosto. E você, de seis meses. Ainda continuava minha amiga e muito gentil em todas as atitudes, mas aquele não era um dia em que eu te via com o coração – isso soa brega, eu sei – mas sim com _admiração_. Era o dia em que seu trabalho do primeiro ano estava sendo posto à prova: tratamento psicológico através das artes. Seu pai conseguiu reservar a parte superior do parque Hanna Matsuri (imagine se não iriam conceder esse "favor" ao soberano Hyuuga) para a visita dos vinte pacientes selecionados, entre eles, Gaara. Desde que subimos naquele ônibus escolar ofertado pela prefeitura – e que tinha o estofamento dos bancos detonados, como se o Godzilla tivesse comido o infeliz – ele mais minha irmã não paravam de trocar olhares. Suspeito? IMAGINA! O que me intrigou foi o fato da minha irmã ficar com cara de cão sem dono depois de desviar o olhar. E o outro fato dela me evitar o dia todo!

Bom, isso agora não importa; o dia estava agradável: não estava frio nem fazia muito calor. O sol estava escondido atrás de uma espessa camada de nuvens no céu, mas que não ameaçavam chuva. Era o tipo de dia que me deixava com humor neutro – e isso é ótimo para quem me conhece. E para quem não me conhece também: posso mandar uma senhora de oitenta anos às favas se eu bem entender. Claro que não no meu consultório...

Enfim: ouvimos sua palestra e depois, os quatro enfermeiros se dividiram em grupos de até cinco pessoas. Como Amaya era apenas uma estagiária, acompanhava vez ou outra, cada grupo e via como a dinâmica estava sendo executada. Tudo parecia caminhar bem e, seus olhos, Hinata, brilhavam de alegria e emoção em ver que seu plano estava sendo aceito e muito bem aproveitado. Lembro de como você falou em completa nostalgia dos lindos quadros dos pacientes, mesmo que aquele abacaxi que temos na parede da cozinha pareça uma bola de basquete com um ouriço meio preto em cima... Arte abstrata talvez? Ou a prova de que talento não existe naquela obra? Ok,serei mais leve: o que valeu foi a boa vontade. Uma boa vontade horrorosa. Pronto, falei.

Voltando ao assunto: como psicólogo e pessoa pessimista que sou, estava contando os minutos que faltavam para um dos pacientes se jogar do alto daquele lugar que é um meio morro, meio alto e meio traiçoeiro, tratando-se de uma possível queda que eu TINHA CERTEZA que ia acontecer. Sério, eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão perturbada quanto o ruivo Sabaku. Ele andava de um lado para outro, observando cada canto, cada lugar, procurando com interesse alguma coisa. Amaya diversas vezes se aproximou dele para conversarem e ambos se mostravam animados de princípio e um tanto constrangidos depois de cada risada. Não é necessário ser psicólogo, psiquiatra e afins para entender que estavam apaixonados. E, por incrível que sempre pareceu, o problema não estava em ele ser paciente da clínica em que minha irmã estagiava, ou em ser um drogado – desculpe, sou sincero – em recuperação: Amaya tinha problemas que escondia de todos nós. Bom, ela escondia o nome do problema, porque era notável que BEM ela não estava:

- Sasuke, pode pedir que eles venham almoçar? – me pediu você, sempre me cortando no meio de minhas filosofias investigativas para com a vida alheia

- Claro – como é que eu ia negar? Não nego nem mesmo lavar minhas cuecas vez ou outra... Que não saia daqui isso. – Almoço... – chamei num tom de voz alto enquanto balançava uma sineta que vacas usam no pescoço para chamar a atenção dos grupos. Ninguém me ouviu. Como não sou uma pessoa como as outras, que espera até três vezes para recorrer a um método mais drástico, gritei com toda força que meus pulmões tinham que: - O ALMOÇO TÁ SERVIDO! SE NÃO VIEREM COMER EU JOGO TUDO FORA! – simples, prático, básico e eficaz. Quem disse que pais não devem utilizar de broncas para seus filhos aprenderem é porque nunca viu o lado positivo da coisa.

Você se lembra quem ficou responsável por limpar os pratos, talheres, copos e guardar a louça toda dentro do ônibus junto com os alimentos, não é, Hinata? Amor, minha vida, coisa fofa de Sasuke? – sim, eu estou sendo tenebrosamente irônico e usando de meu sarcasmo agora. É, fui eu. De repente vocês viram em mim uma faxineira camuflada em futuro psicólogo e se esqueceram que eu também estava trabalhando com você e me colocaram como doméstica na situação. Nada contra domésticas. Se Dolores lê isso provavelmente ficará muito sentida comigo e me xingará de diversos xingamentos em português colonial, os quais não entenderei nenhum. Todavia... Fiz tudo sem reclamar. Toda vez que Dolores se atrasa eu me recordo do quão duro é organizar uma coisa que as pessoas não deixam nem meio milésimo de segundo limpo e perdôo. Afinal, senti na pele o que é NÃO SER reconhecido por meus feitos. E eu sempre reconheço o jornal em cima da mesa na hora do café junto com os pães que ela busca. É a única pessoa que não pertence à família que eu convido para passar os fins de semana e datas como Natal e Ano Novo. Ótimo, fugi do assunto novamente.

Continuando: depois de bancar uma Dolores da vida, caminhei para perto do penhasco (juro que ainda não sei descrever esse parque) e me sentei em baixo de uma das árvores ainda preservadas naquela parte de Tókio. Os outros grupos estavam reunidos para mais perto de uma quadra coberta, onde depois de pintarem mais um pouco, todos iriam se reunir num grande círculo de mãos dadas para discutir o que de bom tinham feito naquele dia. Bom, nem todos estavam preparados para o grande círculo: Amaya estava na ponta de uma pedra a menos de um passo para a morte, de olhos fechados, braços abertos. O sol, justamente no fim da tarde, deu o ar da graça e manchou o céu de diversas cores que iluminavam o rosto tão pálido dela. A brisa parecia brincar com seus cabelos, fazendo os fios negro ganharem um brilho dourado com todo aquele jogo de luzes. Bem cena de filme dramático quando alguém se prepara para se jogar de um penhasco. Entende por que eu quase tive um enfarte quando te contei tudo? Eu realmente achei que minha irmã fosse se jogar daquela pedra. Previ tudo: ela se jogando, o sangue em volta do cadáver, o corpo dela sendo reconhecido no necrotério, um velório desastroso, cheio de choros, culpas em cima de mim, manchetes no jornal e uma culpa lazarenta de grande me moendo por dentro, pouco apouco, até que eu definhasse e morresse. Sei que soou tudo muito egoísta – já que meu pensamento voltou-se apenas para meu próprio bem-estar – mas a cena foi tão bonita e apavorante que eu fiquei parado como pedra sem conseguir me levantar e nem respirar. Só quando ela abaixou os braços e saiu de onde estava eu consegui soltar o fôlego (que, aliás, eu havia prendido por muito tempo) e sair daquela posição desconfortável que apenas vocês mulheres que fazem yoga conseguem ficar. Completamente irritado com o susto que tinha levado, quase deixei passar despercebido que o ruivo drogado se afastava com uma tela toda riscada de giz preto. Sim, riscos, porque eu não entendo nada de arte. Não achei muito intrigante, já que era tarefa dos internos, o que me intrigava mais era saber que minha irmã, assim, do nada, evitou Gaara de forma grosseira, mostrando que, enfim, existiam elos sanguíneos entre eu e ela. Mas naquela hora, aquilo não foi bom, já que todos os pacientes perceberam e silenciaram. Silêncio que perdurou tanto que o passeio teve de ser interrompido por falta de participação do grupo. Lembro que você ficou destruída, mas ainda com ânimo conversou com todos dentro do ônibus e ainda convidou-os para um lanche antes de voltarem para seus dormitórios. A diretora geral da clínica te chamou para conversarem sobre o dia do passeio e eu teria ido junto se Amaya não me parecesse tão abatida a ponto de desmaiar.

No caminho para casa sentia como se tivesse conhecido Amaya pela primeira vez, em que eu desejava que a menina da meia-de-rede-rasgada tivesse um surto e pulasse pela janela, tamanha raiva que eu estava dela agora e da tristeza que sentia por você. Não queria ter nenhum sentimento negativo em relação a minha irmã, mas não conseguia entender porque cargas d'água ela tinha sido tão estúpida daquela maneira, prejudicando quem mais estava feliz: você:

- Por que cargas d'água você foi tão estúpida daquela maneira?

- O quê? – franziu as sobrancelhas

- Você foi estúpida com o ruivo drogado e isso arruinou o passeio todo

- Tá dizendo que a culpa é minha? – nisso ela já tinha aberto as asinhas

- Bingo!

- Escuta aqui, Sasuke: - nota: ela tinha apontado o dedo na minha cara. Eu _**odeio**_ isso – você não é meu pai para mandar em mim e nem me dizer o que fazer! Se eu não queria que o Gaara chegasse perto de mim, o problema é meu! Se os outros pacientes se sentiram incomodados, eu não posso fazer nada! – e nisso, uma discussão bem sonora começou

- Como futura enfermeira você deveria saber que por pior que seja o paciente, você não deve jamais agredi-lo, nem física ou verbalmente! E não, eu não sou seu pai, mas com certeza, tenho mais conhecimento na área psicológica do que você e SEI que o que fez foi extremamente errado! Ainda mais porque vocês dois estão apaixonados – ri com sarcasmo, no fundo, para provocá-la um pouco, porém, uma situação contrária aconteceu: ela se encolheu no banco do carona e abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força – Amaya...?

- Eu não quero amá-lo... Eu não posso amá-lo! – rebateu com dor e certa revolta

- Mas por que não? – sabe o que eu mais gosto e odeio em silêncios? Eles dizem mais do que palavras. Tem silêncio bom, que é aquele que aparece magicamente depois que seu filho para de chorar e dorme e tem aquele silêncio pesado, como se o mundo estivesse pousando no seu ombro aos poucos, fazendo seu coração bater menos, mas como se cada batida fossem como pancadas de martelo estalando dentro de você, pressionando seu pulmão para baixo como se a qualquer momento você fosse se descobrir sufocando. Esse era o silêncio de Amaya – Por que não pode amar Gaara? – retomei com cuidado a pergunta

- Porque o amor não duraria... – balbuciou com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas – Eu estou morrendo, Sasuke. Eu tenho um tumor alojado no sistema central do meu cérebro, que não pode ser operado nem tratado. Ele está em expansão. Eu posso morrer a qualquer momento... – e dito isso ela tombou no meu colo chorando compulsivamente. Quis fazer o mesmo, mas não me deixei fazê-lo: o que Amaya precisava era de apoio e não de demonstrações de sofrimento. Enquanto os soluços aumentavam, diminuíam e voltavam a aumentar, pensei em mil e umas possibilidades de recorrer a médicos, especialistas neurológicos mas toda possibilidade pensada era cortada pela frase "...não pode ser operado nem tratado.". Depois de ter feito aquilo com você, era a segunda vez na minha vida que eu sentia tudo se perdendo. Era a segunda vez que eu implorava aos céus para que o tempo voltasse, para que nada daquilo acontecesse. E era a primeira vez que eu pedia para morrer no lugar de uma pessoa.

.

- Não pode mesmo ser tratado? Você tem certeza? – você estava paralisada, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia, assim como nem eu acreditava no que dizia

- Segundo ela, não. Está localizado no sistema central do cérebro, além de estar em expansão, como eu já disse.

- Ela... Ela sabe quanto tempo ainda tem?

- Não. – e depois do "não" ter saído como um tijolo entalado na garganta, o silêncio perdurou até Amaya sair do quarto com os cabelos emaranhados e uma cara de confusa, começando um assunto completamente aleatório ao nosso

- Vocês ainda não escolheram o nome do nenê, não é?

- Não... – você gaguejou ao ouvir a afirmação. Estávamos todos tão entretidos com o passeio do grupo de pacientes, com o serviço de cada um e com a faculdade que nos esquecemos completamente de que a criança prevista para final de novembro não tinha nem mesmo nome

- Eu estava lendo esse livro agora e achei inúmeras definições: – continuavam folhando rapidamente o pequeno livro de nomes – vai desde Hiro até algo como Wasabi...

- Não podemos pôr nome de tempero no nosso filho. – rebati, me esquecendo da triste pauta discutida. Acho que era a intenção de Amaya. Ela sempre conseguia coisas desse tipo.

- Posso ver o livro, Amaya?

- Claro, Hina – disse entregando

- Vamos ver... Akihiko?

- O que significa?

- Brilhante

- Por favor, nada que o compare a pisca-pisca, ok? – pedi já tirando o livro de suas mãos e procurando algo menos... _Brilhante_ – Ren é legal... Significa "lírio d'água"

- E você acha que vão zoar menos seu filho se ele tiver nome de flor? – Amaya me encarava com cara de sono. – O que acham de Aiko?

- "Filho do amor"? – eu lendo em voz alta o significado

- Que lindo! – você vibrou de uma maneira tão intensa que eu achei ter visto Naruto naquele momento

- É, não é tão ruim... – as risadas acabaram e fui encarado – É lindo, eu gostei, sério! – me corrigi rindo sem graça. É uma coisa tão sobrenatural como vocês mulheres não entendem nossas piadas. Mesmo quando ditas de maneira séria e convincente...

- Mas vocês têm certeza que esse é o nome? Assim, tão rápido? Não estão fazendo isso só porque contei do tumor, não é? – nos silenciamos mais uma vez. Pensar no tumor não era algo que nos deixava confortáveis

- Amaya-san...

- É um nome ótimo, bonito, simples e fácil de decorar. Eu gostei. – me pronunciei e, confesso que relembrando aquele dia, minha comparação não foi muito paternal. – Ah, Amaya, faz favor! Se eu quisesse que meu filho de chamasse "Pisca-pisca molhado", não seria você que iria me impedir! – ela riu e pulou no meu colo. Como uma pessoa tão franzina e magrela pode ser de repente tão pesada?

.

Estava na mesma noite me revezando entre livros de psicologia e livros sobre recém-nascidos, enquanto tomava um chá na cozinha. Até hoje faço isso quando quero ler alguma coisa que os sons do dia não me permitem, ainda que os livros sejam os do Peter Pan ou do Blade, a lâmina do imortal que Naruto deu de presente para nosso filho. Por mais que você me diga que ele não teve má intenção, ainda o acho um grandessíssimo idiota por ter dado uma coleção de mangás violentos para uma criança de cinco anos de idade e NÃO VENHA tentar me convencer do contrário após ler isso.

Bom, voltando ao assunto que eu havia fugido novamente, eu nunca espero ser surpreendido tomando chá na mesa da cozinha, ainda mais por você no estado em que se encontrava. Tinha lido num livro alguns meses antes que grávidas dormiam mais do que as outras pessoas, tipo ursos que hibernam, então aquele pulo que eu dei ao ver você de camisolão branco foi mesmo de ter tido a impressão de ver um fantasma, eu não estava tirando com a sua cara, juro!

- Nossa, parece que viu um fantasma... – você sorriu enquanto cochichava

- Eu realmente achei que tivesse visto... – e nessa hora você me olhou com a feição meio torta, por isso até hoje eu me explico – É que eu não estou acostumado a ver mais alguém de noite acordado nessa cozinha além de mim

- Não precisa se explicar. – você ainda parecia chateada. Era um feito histórico, já que ver, na época, Hyuuga Hinata chateada, irritada ou demonstrando desconforto era raridade!

- Então... – continuei ainda aéreo – Perdeu o sono?

- Não, eu vim ver se está bem...

- Ah, estou sim, obrigado por querer saber.

- Imagina, Sasuke... – climão. É.

- E o estágio está indo bem?

- Está sim. – ambos desconfortáveis – E o seu?

- Legal... Quer dizer, eu não achei que tantos advogados teriam problemas psicológicos do tipo "minha mulher me meteu um par de chifres, eu quero morrer", mas tem sido interessante ver isso, mostra que realmente as aparências enganam...

- Mulher que meteu chifres? Ah! É mesmo! Alguma coisa com Unma, do setor de defesa!

- Como você sabe?

- Todos sabem de tudo lá dentro – riu – Foi meu pai que me contou.

- Nossa... – o senhor Hyuuga fazendo fofoca? EU RI! Entretanto, o assunto que eu queria tratar com você não tinha nada de engraçado, era até bem sério e você se lembra, com certeza. – Hinata, eu queria conversar uma coisa com você... É bem sério...

- Claro, pode dizer.

- Quero que se case comigo. – eu nunca fui bom em enrolar numa conversa, então fui ao que interessava. Se eu quase apanhei da Ino por não ter sido romântico? Não. Nada de **quase**. Eu apanhei **mesmo**.

- Casar? Por quê? – e também, algo romântico naquela altura da sua resposta confusa teria me deixado com a cara no chão

- Bom, vamos ter um filho e, convenhamos, a sociedade daqui não encara com bons olhos mães solteiras.

- Ah claro, não havia pensado nisso... – você balbuciou pensativa – Seria mais conveniente...

- Mas não estou te pedindo em casamento por conveniência: - e nisso sua atenção, antes para suas mãos (que parecem sempre ser mais interessantes do que qualquer outra coisa), se voltou para mim – eu realmente Hinata, quero que seja minha esposa. Não precisamos agir como marido e mulher, não precisamos fazer nada que um casal faz eu só quero ter você do meu lado. É isso.

- Você tem certeza, Sasuke?

- Ora, se eu estou pedindo sua mão, de certo é porque tenho! – já tinha me irritado de vez, contudo, você sorriu e isso em fez esquecer de qualquer coisa que eu deveria lembrar e sorri junto

- Eu aceito, Sasuke.

Parecia que, mesmo passado a hora de ter feito a coisa certa, os minutos extras estavam funcionando muito bem, obrigado. Nada de pressões, nada de lágrimas e pedidos engasgados de perdão, nem lágrimas de repulsa ou medo. Tudo estava caminhando direito. E pulando também. Essa era Amaya que da entrada da cozinha dava pulos em slow motion e parecendo dar gargalhadas no _mudo_, de tanta felicidade. Ela logo saiu e você não percebeu, não por causa do modo ninja dela, mas porque nos abraçávamos. Foi algo natural, que partiu de você. Não tinha mais medo de mim e era como se trocássemos inúmeros sentimentos naquela hora. Foi um abraço reconfortante e sentimentos bons, como admiração alheia, felicidade, gratidão, afeto e – por que não arriscar? – amor.

**XxXxX**

**É isso aí! Capítulo concluído! (depois de quantas décadas? Alguém pode refrescar minha memória? XD)**

**Gente, está aí mais um capítulo e, pela demora que tive em escrevê-lo, ele está sendo postado sem ter sido betado pela Niina ou pela Nerak, ok?**

**Pra quem ainda tem fé em mim (oi?), fica um beijo e a promessa que antes da virada do ano – que vem XD – eu postarei novamente! \8D/ /apanha**

**Obrigada para quem ainda acompanha a FIC, um beijo enorme!**

**Agradecendo:**

**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123: **Nyaa, linda é você por estar aqui comentando! Seja bem-vinda nova leitora! *-* É, realmente a situação não é boa para o lado da Hina e nem para o lado do Sasuke, mas como eu quis expor no capítulo, eles estão se aproximando – mesmo que num ritmo lento, respeitando o limite de cada um. Aliás, acho que foi um grande passo o deles de se unir em matrimônio... Minha amiga quase me bateu por não ter feito isso antes ;o; Você vai me bater também? :OO Beijão! *O*

**Estrela Malfoy: **Ok, eu confesso que ler "Malfoy" me deixa com o coração na mão por lembrar que o último filme do Harry Potter saiu ~mimimi. *Back to real world* Pois então, por trás de todo ogro há sempre uma pluma *-* /comparação de Hiashi com a pluma foi fail, né? .-.' Obrigada por acompanhar! E, vou repetir: lindas e fofas não são minhas histórias, são vocês que vêm até aqui e mandam os recados, falou? U-Ú Sério, são as reviews que animam um autor a continuar escrevendo, ainda que, como no meu caso, leve algumas centenas de anos /apanha² Novamente, obrigada! Beijo!

**Arishima Niina: **FILHOTA DA MOMMY'S! Já trocou de pampers hoje? /trollface XD Obrigada por todo o apoio e elogio dados por você! É realmente importante, você sabe XD Sim sim, parece que o Hiashi legal tem tirado espanto dos meus leitores hahaha' Como eu disse pra Estrela, por trás de todo ogro há uma pluma wee' /de novo a piada fail –oê Taí a continuação, espero que aprove *-* Beijo!

**Joshua.2: **Seja bem-vindo novo leitor! Espero que esteja realmente gostando de acompanhar a fic! Agora, em relação ao capítulo, demorei, mas postei, espero que goste! Um beijo!


	10. Casados

**Capítulo nove**

**Casados**

_- Sasuke, por favor, me perdoa – _se a voz do meu irmão não tivesse sido tão pesada, juro que teria o mandado para o inferno. Não se liga para a casa de uma pessoa às três da manhã, da mesma forma que visitas em geral vão depois do almoço e partem antes do jantar. Dica para seu primo.

- O que aconteceu, Itachi? – e um tiro. Foi a única coisa que me fez acordar definitivamente naquela hora.

Nos meses que tinham passado, eu não tinha parado pra pensar de onde meu irmão tinha tirado o ecstasy que tinha me drogado. Eu apenas amaldiçoava a alma dele e o matava mentalmente. O fato é que de algum lugar aquilo tinha saído, e não era por intermédio de nenhum amigo. Era direto com o traficante. Não era a primeira vez que Itachi se metia com drogas ou encomendas ilegais e duvidosas, mas era algo que infelizmente, ninguém tinha controle. Denúncias não o paravam, por falta de provas. Avisos, conselhos e lágrimas maternas tratadas com desdém não impediram que o consumo continuasse e quando percebemos o vício quase acabou com sua vida, com uma bala alojada na traqueia.

Olho para o Aiko e penso em Itachi. Somos tão diferentes. Depois daquele telefonema, nunca mais tocamos no assunto. Nossas visitas são raras e telefonemas datados. Às vezes fica difícil entender o que ele fala, a rouquidão é extrema e tenho a impressão de que a cicatriz é tão funda que chega a incomodar, mas ele disse que nem a sente. Mesmo assim, nossos momentos juntos são tão espaçados que dá tempo do nosso filho esquecer que tem tio.

.

Hospitais. Confessar estar enjoado da cor branca e do cheiro de luvas de látex seria irônico, pois na nossa área, essas clínicas são muito comuns, até viciam as retinas. Mas é que hospitais não me agradam, justamente pelo cheiro de látex. Desde que o pré-natal começou, nós íamos naquele lugar com aquele mesmo cheiro enjoado. Ir atrás de Amaya onde ela estagiava era como preparar meu nariz psicologicamente para o aroma. E depois, meu irmão. Nunca a cor pastel e o cheiro das luvas brancas sendo colocadas e retiradas, enroladas e jogadas fora me enjoaram tanto como naquele dia. Visitei pelo menos cinco hospitais diferentes até encontrar meu irmão, que estava passando por uma cirurgia, mesmo indigente. Até provar que ele era mesmo meu irmão, registrar a documentação necessária e convencer ao policial que, depois da cirurgia findada eu daria todas as explicações que ele pedia, levou um bom tempo, minha paciência e parte da sanidade. Três horas. Não sei pra quê levarem tanto tempo para dizer que ele tinha tido duas paradas cardíacas durante o procedimento, que havia perdido muito sangue, mas que agora estava num coma induzido sem poder receber visitas. Três horas para me dizer o que eu teria deduzido em cinco minutos, tirando a parte das paradas cardíacas, claro. O policial me bombardeou de perguntas na sala de espera mesmo, enquanto eu aguardava autorização do médico para entrar no quarto de Itachi. Nem mesmo telefonar para meus pais era possível. Como explicar que meu irmão tinha levado um tiro na garganta enquanto me pedia perdão pelo telefone? E que agora, ele estava sim fora de perigo, mas em coma induzido? Não interessa as palavras "fora de perigo" quando se existe a palavra "coma" na mesma frase. O mais legal de tudo, foi ver meu pai e ouvir mais uma vez como eu não prestava, como era um homem sem valor e como a culpa de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo era só minha. Não escrevi o diálogo aqui, porque não teve. Foi mais um monólogo da parte dele e eu nem fiquei para ouvir o resto. Tinha prova em duas horas, não era o momento para me estressar com coisas que não em diziam respeito. Sei que soa maldoso, mas ter contato com meu pai não é uma coisa que eu faça muita questão. Aiko sabe que tem dois avôs, mas se contenta em conhecer apenas Hiashi. Eu me contento com o fato dele apenas conhecer Hiashi.

- Uchiha! – gritou Tsunade quando me viu chegar atrasado – Perdeu a hora?

- Meu irmão foi internado.

- Hinata ligou contando – é mesmo, você estudava no período noturno agora – Sinto muito.

- Obrigado? – não sei, deve ser o tipo de coisa que se fala quando alguém tenta te consolar.

- Não vou poder ir ao seu casamento, mas eu mando o presente.

- Tudo bem. – não dá pra recusar um jogo de panelas de inox. Até quem não tem costume de cozinhar sabe disso.

- Vá logo para a sala, senão nem eu deixarei você fazer a prova! – bronqueou e eu tive que concordar silenciosamente e me apressar para entrar na sala. Uma coisa que eu reparei e fiquei lembrando a tarde inteira, foi que Naruto tinha ouvido a curta conversa com a diretora. Casamento. Aquela palavra estava na boca dos alunos de todos os turnos. Tinha quem dissesse que nenhum dos dois tinha vergonha na cara, ou que eu era um abusado que estava tentando apaziguar a situação para não responder nenhum processo – que se fossem parar pra pensar, depois de sete meses, era meio difícil que um processo viesse me pegar. Ah é, também tinha aquele pessoal que fazia questão de se mostrar penalizado por você ter que se casar comigo. Vontade de mandar para o inferno! Uma coisa que todos tinham em comum era o olhar de "desprezo infinito". Olharzinho esse que eu tenho trauma até hoje.

- E aí, Sasuke. – era Naruto, depois de meses de silêncio – Fiquei sabendo do casamento... – confesso, era muito estranho ouvir a voz do Naruto depois de tanto tempo. Até mesmo aquela raiva que eu sentia quando era criança e ele entrou na minha turma subitamente voltou.

- Pois é. Homem de família, então. – tentei esboçar um sorriso. Não sou nada bom nisso.

- E como é que tá a Hinata?

- Bem...

- ...redonda? – riu. É, ele não tinha mudado muita coisa

- Se ela te ouve...

- Menino ou menina?

- Menino. Aiko.

- Legal cara... – ele coçava a cabeça. – Eu vou indo. A gente se fala. – assenti com a cabeça.

"A gente se fala". Bom, depois de muito tempo sem nem uma olhada na cara, um "a gente se fala" foi animador e fez eu esquecer por um momento que meu irmão ainda estava internado. Acontece que o horário de visita era o mesmo que eu iria ao cartório marcar a data do casamento, então, sem chances. Quero dizer, sem chances de visitar meu irmão, significam chances do meu pai me xingar novamente e refazer a caveira para a família. Obrigado, pai, também amo você de todo meu coração.

.

Na vida, nós temos que abrir mão de muitas coisas. Abri mão do pay-per-view por causa do canal em que passa aquele dinossauro roxo que canta e pula que o Aiko adora. Aquele dinossauro deve ter algum poder mental sobre as crianças, porque não é possível que elas gostem de ouvi-lo cantar "Amo você, você me ama!". Sinceramente...

Bom, uma das coisas que eu tive que abrir mão, por exemplo, foi de comprar roupa para mim para podermos casar. Tudo nessa vida tem um preço, o nosso casamento teve como valor duas calças e um agasalho. Acho que apenas mudar o status na rede social para "casado" sairiam mais barato, mas tudo bem. Amaya não me perdoaria se eu não fizesse tudo certinho e com direito a bolo e refrigerante depois da cerimônia, então, estava correndo atrás de tudo.

Uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que aconteceu naquela época foi o chá de bebê. A coisa melhor foi o chá de bebê NÃO TER acontecido no nosso apartamento. Uma porque o apartamento era muito pequeno, outra porque eu odeio bagunça. Mas foi uma ótima surpresa chegar em casa – depois de ficar sabendo que minhas visitas ao quarto setecentos e sete (leito do meu irmão) estavam proibidas. Retomando de onde havia parado: por trabalharem num hospital, era óbvio que as enfermeiras e médicas sabiam o que dar de presente para uma grávida. Fraldas de recém-nascidos não devem ser dadas em grande quantidade, porque você não chega a usar nem um pacote todo. Agora, pomadas de assadura e lenços umedecidos, esses sim são uma coisa ótima de se ganhar, porque são caros e você sempre gasta pelo menos, um tubo e meio de pomada por dia. Isso é, quando sou eu que troco as fraldas. Homens não tem agilidade com isso, em mulheres isso é mais simples, mesmo sendo mãe de primeira viagem, parece que mulheres já nascem sabendo encaixar um bebê nos braços. Ou talvez tenham treinado isso quando brincavam de casinha. Penso que eu deveria ter brincado disso...

- Eu vou dar um beijo naquelas enfermeiras... – esse sou eu, emocionado pela quantidade de pomadas e lenços umedecidos que tínhamos ganhado.

- Tem mais fraldas de tamanho M no meu quarto... – Amaya estava terminando de anotar qualquer coisa num bloquinho – Vocês tem coisas para mais ou menos três meses

- Só? – estava perplexo – Tudo isso vai em três meses?

- Pra você ver, porco-espinho...

- Crianças custam dinheiro... – era uma conclusão que eu tinha tirado há tempos.

- Hospitais também, agradeça por não ter desembolsado nenhum centavo pela internação de Itachi – é sempre bom ver o lado positivo, mesmo que ele esteja em cima da situação negativa.

- Mas nem ir ver ele eu posso... Quem meu pai pensa que é? Foi para mim que o Itachi ligou! – sim, eu estava puto com tudo aquilo. Certo que até hoje eu não tenho "aquela" amizade com o meu irmão, mas, por favor, ele tinha quase morrido!

- Se o Itachi quiser, ele te procura depois. Não adianta ficar se estressando por isso...

- Tem razão – resmunguei. Já citei que odeio quem tem razão sobre mim.

- Foi no cartório?

- No primeiro sábado de outubro nos casamos.

- Ai que lindo! – batia palmas comemorando.

Eu sinto muito a falta dela, Hinata. Fiquei uma vida toda sem conhecer minha irmã, e quando isso aconteceu, foi por tão pouco tempo. Ela nem me conhecia e mesmo tendo tantos problemas me apoiou. Preferiu dedicar os últimos meses de sua vida numa relação conturbada que nem tinha começado a tentar lutar por sua vida. Eu queria tanto que ela estivesse conosco hoje. Ela sentiria orgulho da casa que compramos, do escritório que consegui montar e, principalmente, de Gaara, o maior sucesso da clínica de reabilitação e um dos professores de artes dos projetos de Hinata para recuperação de narcóticos, pessoas com depressão e pessoas que precisam recuperar os movimentos mais simples das mãos. A Fisioterapia aliada à pintura teve uma porcentagem de recuperação maior do que com apenas fisioterapia, ainda não consigo acreditar! Mas Amaya certamente nos diria que ela já sabia desde o princípio, afinal de contas, o que é que ela não sabia? Parecia saber antes do que todo mundo o que iria acontecer, qual a capacidade que cada um tem guardada dentro de si, enfim... Não quero falar mais sobre isso. Revelar sentimentos ainda me constrange um pouco, então vamos pular essa parte. Mesmo assim, você sabe que eu te amo, não é?

.

- Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus, anda logo!

- Não é você quem vai se casar, Amaya – aquele foi um dia que alguém PRECISAVA acalmar minha irmã.

- Mas tem horário no cartório, não dá pra chegar atrasado!

- Meu pai vem nos buscar, Amaya, não se preocupe, ainda falta meia-hora... – você sorriu, numa tentativa inútil de acalma-la – Sasuke, temos que buscar o bolo na panificadora na volta.

- A Ino disse que pega pra nós. – avisei, antes que Amaya ficasse neurótica com isso também.

E, eu juro, se seu pai tivesse demorado meio segundo a mais, eu teria arremessado minha querida irmã pela janela. O sentimento amoroso e meloso que havia escrito momentos atrás acabaram de se perder com a lembrança de que ela estava pior que Aiko em véspera de Páscoa/Natal/Aniversário. Enquanto nosso filho quica de vontade de abrir os presentes e/ou chocolates, Amaya quicava de nervoso e isso me deixou possesso! Vamos orar mais uma vez em agradecimento ao sogro por ter salvado o nosso dia.

.

Mesmo chegando vinte minutos antes do horário marcado – duas da tarde – ainda tínhamos que esperar outro casamento que estava acontecendo e que tinha vinte testemunhas que estavam se revezando para assinar o documento. VINTE testemunhas é demais para a minha cabeça e eu tinha ido respirar ar puro do lado de fora quando o inesperado aconteceu. Primeiro achei que aquela cabeleira loira era qualquer outra pessoa, menos Naruto. Acontece que nenhuma outra pessoa loira do universo usaria blazer laranja:

- Oi, Sasuke.

- Parece um cafetão – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer – Desculpe.

- Eu sei disso – riu – Mas eu gosto me emagrece! – amigo, roupas não emagrecem quem já é magro

- Claro...

- Casando, né? – riu sem graça. Só agora eu tinha reparado que ele trazia uma sacola daquelas chiques, que você encontra em lojas de renome maior – Sei que não fui convidado, mas eu devo um pedido de desculpas pra você. Você tá tentando levar sua vida, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Ótimo, mais um sabendo que fui deserdado...

- Sei que deve estar sendo difícil e, cara, a gente era amigo... Espero que ainda dê para retomar isso. – uma coisa que Naruto sabe fazer bem é falar sério, mesmo sendo um completo babaca.

- Você não sabe como eu fico feliz em ouvir que tenho um amigo. – ele não parecia acreditar – Sério, eu posso estar sério, mas estou sorrindo por dentro – ele gargalhou como só mesmo os Uzumaki sabem gargalhar.

- Cara, você tá casando de jeans!

- Melhor que casar só de cueca, não acha? – eu estava chateado sim, não queria me casar de jeans.

- A Ino contou, por isso quero saber se se incomoda de pegar uma minha emprestada... – ele tirou da sacola uma calça social preta.

- Acho que ainda dá tempo.

E foi assim mesmo que eu casei: usando uma calça emprestada que ficou um pouco justa demais pro meu gosto, mas foi bem melhor que a jeans. O sapato engraxado, a camisa social era uma coringa que eu usava no estágio com seu pai e, pelo menos cueca, era nova. Mães tem uma mania surpreendente de apenas nos dar meias e cuecas. Eu me lembro de você: ainda tem o vestido que, não era branco, mas era bege, na altura dos joelhos, mas que com aquela barriga, ficava um palmo para cima dos mesmos. Tinha feito uma trança no cabelo e até tinha bancado a manicure no dia anterior, levando uma hora e meia para pintar a mão direita – ser destra é desastroso nessas horas, não? Sapatilhas baixas e um mini buquê de lírios. Ino chorou horrores e até hoje me amaldiçoa por ter metade das fotos do casamento com ela de olhos inchados. Foi uma das sortes de voltar a falar com Naruto: ele é fotógrafo por hobby e isso foi proveitoso naquele momento.

- Eu atendo – me pronunciei ao ouvir a campainha. Todos conversavam animadamente enquanto comiam bolo de abacaxi e tomavam refrigerante de guaraná – o único que na época não te causava indigestão. Acontece que eu fiquei mudo quando vi quem estava parado, com uma caixa de presentes.

- E aí, irmãozinho – disse muito rouco, Itachi.

- Quer entrar? – perguntei ainda em choque. Bem que queria, mas naquele momento eu não conseguiria dizer como eu queria ter ido visita-lo todos os dias no hospital, mas que nosso pai não autorizou.

- Só vim deixar o presente. – disse me entregando o embrulho – Parabéns e boa sorte – tossiu um pouco.

- Tem certeza que não quer entrar, Itachi? – era você se aproximando. Seu pai, Hanabi, Neji, Ino, Amaya e Naruto estavam olhando para a porta, esperando qualquer reação.

- Tenho – deu um meio sorriso e foi embora. O elevador estava sendo segurado por uma moça que o acompanhava, que eu fui descobrir mais tarde ser uma antiga namorada e que haviam reatado.

O clima estava um pouco tenso, eu ainda pensava no meu irmão. Que falta um irmão de verdade fez enquanto eu crescia... Itachi uma vez tinha sido tudo o que eu desejava ser e, depois dos acontecimentos, eu via que agora, estampados nos olhos tristes do meu irmão, eu era o que ele desejava ter sido. A conversa tinha recomeçado, o presente era um jogo de oito copos – dos quais restaram apenas um – e Ino ainda bronqueava com, Naruto pelas fotos. Mesmo assim, era como se eu não conseguisse ouvir som algum. É estranho falar, mas meus ouvidos tem dessas às vezes: se fecham para o mundo. A única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir era o coração do nosso filho, quando você pegou minha mão e colocou sobre sua barriga. Consegui sorrir. Olhei para você, que me sorria docemente e, com medo de parar de ouvir o som daquele coraçãozinho tão agitado, mexi os lábios num "obrigado" silencioso, tendo depois os mesmos beijados delicadamente por você. Mais uma vez, Hinata, obrigado.

xxxx

**Olá, pessoas! Para quem acompanha a FIC, uma notícia: esse foi o penúltimo capítulo! Espero que a demora e imprevistos que atrasaram o post não tenha afastado os poucos leitores da trama. São poucos, mas tenham certeza, se vocês não fossem importantes para mim, eu não teria escrito ela com tanto empenho! – mesmo que o empenho não seja visível /corre**

**Espero que o capítulo agrade e desejo a todos uma boa leitura.**

**Grata pelo apoio**

**Natália**

xxxxx

**Olá pessoinhas. Nerak Arishima aqui de novo invadindo o espaço aqui. Pra quem ainda não me conhece sou uma das betas da Nat, e eu, mais a Arishima Niina estamos ajudando a Nat a atualizar as Fics atrasadas. Obrigada pela atenção... E não se esqueçam de dar uma olhadinha na nova Fic da Nat, Colega de Apartamento, pra quem ainda não foi la ver, estamos experimentando uma nova maneira de escrever e queremos a opinião de vocês para saber se gostam ou não. Obrigada pessoinhas!**

**Arishima Nerak**

xxxxxx

**Olá, Povãaao. Niina aqui, novamente enchendo o saco. Como elas já disseram acima, estamos tentando colocar a bagunça em ordem. Thaanks' pela a atenção e Come Back FOREVER AQUI. Beeijos. E a Casa Agradeçe ;D**

**Arishima Niina**


	11. Formatura

**Capítulo Final**

**Formatura**

Um resumo muito prático do que são as formaturas, sejam elas de qualquer porcaria que seja: amigo, não se iluda. Isso tudo é para gastar dinheiro. Sejamos francos, precisamos realmente fazer praticamente um book fotográfico na faculdade? Para que? E outra: tirar foto com aquela camisola que eles nos fazem colocar no dia da colação de grau serve apenas para nós vermos como estávamos ridículos, todos os alunos combinando. É, porque eu não vejo nada de bom nisso, sabe? E, inacreditavelmente, você estava muito feliz, mesmo que as cinco primeiras camisolas tenham ficado "justas" (porque falar "apertado" é algum tipo de ofensa feminina).

Em resumo, as festas não me agradam. Muita gente que não gostamos e que retribuem o desgosto, comida cara e com pessoas que saem falando mal! Mesmo que comam de graça! Mas, admito que pegar o canudo foi de uma emoção maior do que eu esperava sentir. Quando chamaram meu nome e o holofote quase me cegou, senti meu rosto esquentar. Ok, eu sei que foi devido à luz forte também, mas era a emoção, quase um alívio. Eu tinha tirado meu diploma. Eu era oficialmente um psicólogo. Poderia dizer que consegui tudo sozinho sem a ajuda do meu pai, mas seria mentira. Eu tive o apoio da esquisita da minha meio-irmã e até da Ino. Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi por sua causa. Dar minha cara a tapa em qualquer serviço, engolir desaforos e abaixar a cabeça para patrões, pessoas como eu, mas que pagavam – mal – meu salário e depois, graças a Deus, meu sogro. Caminhei na direção dos professores sentindo tudo em câmera lenta. Os aplausos, a música de fundo, o seu sorriso... Os últimos meses rodaram como um filme na minha cabeça e quando me cumprimentaram apertando minha mão com vontade me senti o mais orgulhoso e realizado homem do mundo.

Virei-me para a multidão e ergui o braço, exibindo minha vitória. Sorri. Não fiquei lá por muito tempo, mas foi o suficiente para perceberem a mensagem mal-educada que eu estava passando: "Isso é muito mais importante para mim do que para vocês". Sei que não é nada legal, mas convenhamos que ninguém ali lutou tanto quanto eu para conquistar a aprovação. Noites em claro, trabalho cansativo e eu cheguei até mesmo a guardar as moedas que tinha contado para comprar um salgado no centro, para poder comprar o cobertor que Aiko iria tanto precisar. Acho que ao pegar o certificado do meu curso, enfim me senti um adulto, um pai. Abrir mão de pequenas coisas em pró de quem ainda nem deu as caras. Então, se você ainda se pergunta por que ao chegar à mesa, eu estava chorando, a resposta é que sim, eu estava e o motivo foi esse. Obrigado por me dar um motivo para crescer, Hinata. Eu realmente te amo. Te amei acho que desde o primeiro momento. Obrigada por me deixar fazer parte da sua vida.

Mas antes de qualquer outra coisa, quero relembrar daquele dia, um pouco mais cedo. Véspera de formatura e Amaya mais você acordaram cedo DEMAIS para começarem a se aprontar para a formatura. DEMAIS para começarem a se aprontar para a festa. Rindo muito alto, falando muito alto e até os passos estavam muito alto. Eu queria mesmo era dormir, até faltar meia hora para irmos, mas não... Eu tive mesmo que abrir os olhos para tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Vocês não dormem não? – eu, rabugento logo cedo.

- Pode pegar a lixa de unha no banheiro pra mim, porco-espinho? – Amaya, tão adoravelmente amável.

- Tá. – respondi monossílabo e voltei com uma lixa grande, a maior que tinha visto. Sofro bullying por isso até hoje.

- Isso é uma lixa de pé, Sasuke! - e vocês riram de mim, como se eu estivesse vestido de palhaço com uma placa escrita "mané" pendurada no meu pescoço.

- É a mesma coisa!

- Não é, não. - essa era você, falando calma, mas com um quê de ironia no fundo da frase.

- Não serve para lixar?

- Sim, mas para lixar pés... - Amaya ainda ria.

- Não serve para lixar? - repeti ainda seco.

- Os pés... - Amaya já recuperava o fôlego, limpando as lágrimas.

- Repito: não serve para lixar?

- Sim... - e suspirava de tanto rir.

- Então, sem mais - e me retirei. Confesso com dor no coração que essa frase "sem mais" e o ato seguinte de se retirar do local eu aprendi vendo seu primo quando ainda estagiava com ele. Na sentença final, em que ele deu o melhor argumento que já ouvi na vida, ele declarou o "sem mais" e se retirou, sem esperar o veredicto. E o mesmo deu a ele vitória em mais um caso.

.

- Estou bonita? - quase duas horas depois, você apareceu no quarto, me levando um copo de leite. Acho que o leite era pretexto, só pra eu te elogiar, não?

- Está linda. - sorri pegando o copo.

- Não vai se arrumar?

- Só preciso de vinte minutos. - você riu

- Vai usar o mesmo vestido com que casou?

- Eu tenho outro? - e seus risos se repetiram. Me senti um pouco culpado. Nem mesmo para a formatura eu tinha conseguido dinheiro para alugar uma roupa melhor para nós dois. Eu não senti falta, mas imagino até hoje se você não se envergonhou ao chegar ao salão com ele. Se sim, me perdoe. Se não, sou um completo babaca por ter me preocupado com isso todos esses anos.

- Com dor de cabeça, Amaya? - perguntei, terminando de colocar os sapatos. Não levei os vinte minutos que havia dito, e ainda consegui fazer a barba e cortas as unhas do pé e das mãos. Vamos lá, homens merecem prêmio sim pela agilidade natural que têm.

- Fiquei até mais tarde lendo com a luz fraca... - me disse, tomando o terceiro comprimido para dor do dia.

- Não exagera, pode fazer mal.

- Ê, porco-espinho, deu de cuidar de mim agora? - ela sorriu brincalhona.

- Fez o check up?

- Ainda não saiu o resultado... Por que? Preocupado? - riu mais uma vez.

- Lógico. É minha irmã caçula, minha responsabilidade. - e mais uma vez, ela sorriu e veio me abraçar. Esse tipo de gesto de carinho assim era raro de sua parte, mas creio que com Aiko ela seria do tipo coruja.

- Amo você, porco-espinho.

- Também. - me resumi a isso. Frases de afeto ditas inteiras por mim são meio demais para minha cabeça. Hoje eu acho que deveria ter passado dos meus limites e dito que também a amava. Mas ela sabia, de qualquer forma. E ela deve saber, onde quer que esteja.

.

- Hinata? – estranhei ao te ver vermelha e com a respiração pesada, certa altura do jantar. Todos estavam vestidos com roupas normais – graças a Deus – e eu nem tinha reparado na sua situação até aquele momento – Tudo bem com você?

- Tu...do – você respondeu dividindo a palavra em sílabas, ditas uma em cada fôlego.

- Comeu algo apimentado? – Ino perguntou preocupada, já te abanando. Naquele momento, todos na mesa estavam te olhando preocupados. Seu rosto estava congelado numa expressão de surpresa e todos tentavam decifrar o que estava se passando.

- Sasuke... A bolsa estourou. – declarou você, ainda em dúvida com o que tinha dito.

- Ai meu Deus, alguém pega o carro! – Ino gritou estridente, de pé e olhando para os lados. Parecia querer que todos vissem.

- Eu pego! – gritou Amaya. Sua dor de cabeça parecia ter passado milagrosamente com a anunciação de que seu sobrinho estava querendo dar as caras assim, na frente de toda a faculdade.

- Consegue andar? – perguntei baixo e com voz calma, mesmo estando com o coração na boca.

- Acho que não... – murmurou você baixinho.

- Segure-se em mim – pedi te erguendo da cadeira. – Naruto, abra caminho. – foi a pior besteira que já falei na vida.

- SAIAM DA FRENTE! GRÁVIDA PASSANDO! – fechei os olhos respirando fundo. Você deu um riso abafado e eu continuei seguindo o palerma loiro, que continuava gritando a plenos pulmões – ELA TÁ PARINDO, MINHA GENTE! SAIAM DAQUI! – vergonha alheia – sim ou com certeza?

O trânsito parecia de brincadeira comigo. Naruto buzinava enlouquecido, mas nem assim, os carros pareciam não querer passar dos vinte por hora. Tentar desviar não era possível, pois era via de mão única. Amaya se desesperava com o celular na mão, os dedos tremiam tanto que eu me lembro de ter a visto ligar para o mesmo número três vezes. Que saudades dela...

- Conseguiu? – perguntei, sobre ligar para seu pai.

- Se eu parar de tremer, talvez consiga...

- Tenha força amiga, força, muita força! – Ino gritava para apoiar você, e eu ainda lembro-me do comentário quase desesperado que fez ao ouvir a frase.

- Mais força e o bebê nasce!

- Não pode nascer no meu carro! – Naruto entrou num desespero maior – Quero dizer, placenta é muito difícil de limpar?

- ALI! ENTRA NAQUELA VIA ALI! – Amaya gritou, apontando enlouquecida para uma entrada à direita que apareceu, depois de quase vinte minutos dirigindo em linha reta.

- De quanto em quanto tempo você tem uma contração? – perguntei agoniado. Sinceramente, acho que nem uma caixa de calmantes me faria relaxar.

- Cinco em cinco minutos.

- Isso significa o quê, Amaya?

- Que ela está tendo contrações, oras!

- Isso eu sei, quero saber se temos tempo, caramba!

- Se o hospital aparecer em cinco minutos, temos sim! – ok, eu esqueci de manter a calma naquele momento. Sim, eu gritei de forma monstruosa e sim, a vibração das minhas cordas vocais podia ser vista, mas como teria dito Naruto: "você estava dando cria". Dá para perdoar, não é?

Não pudemos todos entrar na sala de cirurgia, como desejávamos. Sim, porque a cesárea de Aiko quase teve toda uma equipe cinematográfica para registro especial, se duvidasse, até mesmo com edição em blu-ray e comentários do diretor. Entrei quase tropeçando no jaleco que me deram, enquanto ajeitava a máscara e a touca que me deram para evitar infecção. A única coisa visível do vídeo foi seu rosto, mais ou menos destorcido. É que eu tremi demais enquanto segurava à bendita e não consegui registrar nada com precisão. Mas foi emocionante sim. O som de seus batimentos cardíacos, os médicos conversando entre si sobre qual o material utilizado e então, um choro abafado. Depois disso, nem mais a dor por ter tido minha mão esmagada por você eu sentia. Lá estava ele, pequeno, frágil, mas gritando com toda a força do mundo. E sim, ouvir seu filho chorar pela primeira vez é mais bonito do que ouvi-lo chorar todos os dias seguintes. Sejamos francos, Hinata, nosso filho gritava vinte e quatro horas por dia! E se o dia tivesse, sei lá, quarenta e oito horas, ele teria chorado todas as quarenta e oito horas. Engraçado como só pensam na mãe nesse momento. Até parece que eu não tenho audição. Saí da sala de cirurgia para anunciar os três quilos e duzentos do mais novo Uchiha, mas vi todos tristes. Até Neji já estava ali.

- Oi Neji. - cumprimentei, esquecendo que até então eu estava sorrindo. Meu coração apertou e eu acho que, naquela hora eu já sabia o que tinha acontecido - Onde está Amaya?

- Ela... Faleceu, Sasuke. - Naruto disse como se as palavras lhe pesassem. E deviam. Ele está sempre acostumado a rir e, chorar, era coisa nova, quase defeito de fabricação em casos como o dele.

- Teve morte cerebral, uma artéria rompeu. - Ino completou de cabeça baixa, olhos fechados.

- Sentimos muito, Sasuke. - foi a primeira vez que Neji abaixou a guarda em relação a mim.

Sentei no sofá da sala de espera e fiquei olhando pela janela enquanto, acho que foi Ino, me dizia que ligações estavam sendo feitas para providenciar a autópsia o quanto antes. Foi até aí que entendi. Estava chovendo e eu não sei se aquilo tinha começado enquanto estava com você ou enquanto seguíamos para o hospital. Enfim, tal como seu nome, Amaya havia partido numa noite chuvosa... Em casa, enquanto eu separava suas coisas numa caixa a pedido de nossa mãe, eu lia um ou outro papel. Gaara teria escrito pelo menos umas três cartas para ela. E eu achei o check up que ela disse não ter recebido. Ela o tinha em mãos fazia três dias. A expansão do tumor tinha chegado quase ao limite. Estava marcado um estado de alerta no papel e, com o tempo, já era esperado a morte cerebral. Mas não queríamos ter esperado nada disso. "Boa sorte" tinha sido a frase final que eu tinha ouvido dela naquela noite. Amaya é minha boa sorte.

Resolvi finalizar essa carta, pulando seis anos depois do acontecido. No meio de uma multidão se batendo e se esmagando por vontade própria, eu tentava procurar uma cabecinha correndo por entre as pernas dos convidados. Acho Aiko muito rápido para a idade que tem, mas a gente releva e até admira ele se locomover no meio de tanta gente. Enfim, um pontinho preto e eu consegui pegá-lo de qualquer jeito, jogando por cima do ombro:

- Ah, papai... - ele riu decepcionado, abrindo os bracinhos como se fosse um avião.

- Comporte-se, Aiko, isso aqui é coisa séria, não pode ficar correndo por aí.

- Mas é chato, só tem velho! - resmungou quando o coloquei sentado ao seu lado na mesa redonda.

- Ué, mas você não me disse que já era velho o bastante até mesmo para segurar sua irmãzinha? - você começou, em tom de ironia.

- Mas eu sou! - gritou manhoso, esticando as mãos para nossa pequena Amaya, embalada num cobertor rosa. Dois meses e já passeava mais do que muamba de porta em porta.

- Certo. Certo, agora me passe essa moça pra cá - pedi, embalando-a cuidadosamente. Parecia um travesseiro, somente o rostinho aparecendo.

- Já volto, ouviu bem? - você pediu para Aiko - Comporte-se mocinho. - disse antes de tocar a ponta do nariz do pequeno rabugento...

- Mini-Sasuke! -... Ou mini-Sasuke, como Ino me lembrava sempre. - Sasuke-mór! - e esse outro apelido infeliz.

- Ino! Trouxe seus demônios hoje? - eu PRECISO ser sarcástico com ela, é uma questão de honra.

- Claro que trouxe, mas para sua sorte, compadre, eles ainda estão no carro com o pai, tá? - disse ácida, sentando-se na cadeira e pondo a bolsa em cima da mesa. - Hinata já foi para o palco?

- Acabou de ir.

- Caiu à chupeta, pai. - era nosso filho, atravessando a conversa.

- Obrigado, filho - a chupeta, maior que o rosto de Amaya.

- As luzes se apagaram... Sinal de que ela vai entrar em cena...

Foi com expectativa que nos ajeitamos na cadeira para prestar atenção em tudo. Até mesmo os gêmeos da Ino acompanharam - milagrosamente - o silêncio e nem sequer os vi chegando com o pai. O holofote iluminou o palco e você se aproximou do microfone. Nervosismo, ansiedade, expectativa e um Aiko muito preocupado com o barbante de sua blusa - foi como começou seu discurso:

- Boa noite. Agradecemos a presença de todos nesse dia tão especial. Há seis anos começamos um projeto que, por motivos pessoais, foi batizado de "Projeto Amaya", que ajuda pessoas de todas as idades a se recuperar das drogas através não só dos medicamentos, mas também com o incentivo da arte e cultura. Temos ao todo, vinte e quatro pacientes recuperados, dois na área de medicina e mais três na de ciências. O restante se divide em auxiliar outros pacientes na recuperação e também, a mostrar sua arte para o mundo. Nos últimos meses tivemos um apoio e divulgação muito importantes, que nos permitiu realizar bingos beneficentes, exposição e hoje, um leilão também beneficente, com o fim de juntar verba para a ampliação do projeto, que felizmente, tem crescido cada vez mais. Não temos valor inicial, portanto, sintam-se a vontade para dar o lance que quiserem. Queremos apenas a participação de vocês. E, para os nossos artistas, como diria a principal incentivadora deste projeto, boa sorte.

Você saiu do palco sob os aplausos e assovios, dando logo espaço às molduras e quadros de todos os tamanhos. Algumas esculturas – umas bonitas, outras, desculpa, sem poderem ser chamadas de arte – e o tempo foi passando mais rápido do que eu achei que passaria. Estava esperando por um quadro em especial e, quando Gaara colocou sua obra principal em destaque, dei meu lance cinco vezes. E teria dado ainda mais, pois o valor dele era inestimável. Ino também arrematou um vaso feio e um quadro bonitinho para o quarto dos filhos. Todas as crianças com exceção de Amaya tinham desmaiado de sono. Já ela, mantinha os olhos arregalados, parecendo saber que eu estava levando para casa algo importante, que lembrava a tia, pessoa maravilhosa que deu origem a seu nome. A rua estava tranquila e assim que chegamos Aiko logo se acomodou em sua pequena cama, abraçando automaticamente o dinossauro de pelúcia. Amaya ainda mantinha os olhos arregalados, olhando para os enfeites que giravam em cima do berço.

Seguimos então para a sala, onde a parede em cima do sofá bege estava vazia, esperando por esse quadro. Você me deu o martelo e pregamos um prego de tamanho médio, suficiente para pendurar o quadro, mesmo sem moldura. Os vizinhos reclamariam no dia seguinte, mas dane-se, aquilo era mais importante do que qualquer churrasco de domingo que eles fossem preparar. Eram os primeiros tímidos rabiscos de Gaara e eu tive a sorte de acompanhá-los de longe. A imagem era tão bonita quanto à cena tinha sido. Era minha irmã ali, eternizada naquela tela, de braços abertos, como se estivesse voando, prontos para abraçar o mundo. Eu me sentia abraçado. Acho que todos que vissem aquela tela se sentiriam assim. A tela tem o melhor nome que o ruivo poderia ter escolhido. Ela se chama "Minha Amada Imortal".

**E fim. =D**

**Acabou gente, aloka \o/ (?)**

**Esse foi o último capítulo de "Minha Amada Imortal" e, pra quem se perguntava o porquê do título, eis a resposta ^^**

**Espero que quem leu tenha gostado, porque, particularmente, eu amei escrever ela. Teve o fim que eu sempre planejei, embora eu saiba que não vá agradar todo mundo... **

**Mesmo assim, agradeço novamente a quem acompanhou e deixo aqui meu abraço e beijo pra quem leu xD**

**Até breve.**

**Natália.**

**~Espaço da Beta~**

**ACAAAAABOU T-T**

**Eu sou suspeita pra falar, mas eu ameeei o capitulo, foi simplesmente maravilhoso todo o desenvolver da historia. **

**Fui e Sou apaixonada por essa FF, ela simplesmente me encantou...**

**E esse final foi simplesmente surpreendente. Fiquei Totalmente arrepiada. Ela me emocionou muito. **

**Bem...Muito muito obrigada pra quem acompanhou essa FF maravilhosa da Minha Nat *-***

**Kisses&Hugs**

**Até breve.**

**Nina.**


End file.
